Stalking Elsa
by jade254
Summary: Set one year after the great thaw. Anna becomes seriously concerned for her sister's safety, when Elsa recieves an anonymous letter. Elsa believes it is just some secret admirer, whilst Anna is sure it is a stalker. Who is the mystery man? and is his admiration for the Queen sincere or does he have deadly intentions?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I must be absolutely mad, but this idea came to me and I had to write it down.**

**Anyway please feel free to comment or review.**

**This will be T rating for now, but may change to a M later on. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One.  
**

"So Elsa, what is this surprise you wanted to show me?" Anna asked as she eagerly skipped into Elsa's study that morning.

Elsa strolled to her desk drawer and pulled out a tray filled to the brim with documents, parchments and scrolls. She dumped the heavy load into Anna's arms, grinning. "I thought you could help me plough through all of these."

"Huh?" Anna questioned looking rather bemused. "You asked me to come here so I can help you with _paperwork. _Seriously? I thought you wanted to surprise me?"

Elsa perched herself down on the large carpeted rug, before patting a space beside her. "Well, you never would have agreed if I had told you the truth."

"You mean to tell me, my-butter-wouldn't-melt-in-her mouth sister, invited me here under false pretenses. That is so evil."

"Sorry," Elsa replied timidly. "But I _am_ willing to provide chocolate...and it's your favorite."

Anna's face instantly lit up at the sound of that. "Well, I don't know Elsa...bribing me with chocolate seems an awfully naughty, unQueenly thing to do, but...okay you win. But I'm only doing this because you're my sister...and I do enjoy spending time with you."

Elsa used her hand, motioning for her to elaborate. "And...?"

Anna stifled a giggle. "And I guess I do kind of love you."

Elsa nudged her sister in the ribs. "Kind of love me?"

"Ouch!...okay, I love you squillions and squillions."

"Is that even a word?" Elsa inquired, whilst smiling.

Anna shook her head. "Nope, I just made it up, do you like it?"

Elsa offered her sister a piece of chocolate. "Actually I do."

* * *

The two sister's had been sat there for several hours. Sorting through each and every piece of parchment was gruelling and painstakingly boring.

"Gosh Elsa, this is just so tedious. I mean, how do you do this on a daily basis? Can't you at least delegate or something? I mean you are the Queen, surely you don't have to do all this by yourself."

"Sorry to disappoint you Anna, but this is one of my duties as Queen. As Arendelle's ruler, I'm the only one who can read, sign and seal all of these treaties and trade acts. But I have to admit, I have kind of been neglecting this particular duty," she said as Anna handed her another piece of parchment.

"I bet you're glad I could help then, aren't you?"

"Always, little sister." Elsa replied with a loud yawn.

Anna continued sifting through the papers, glancing at them briefly before handing them over to her sister. She was nearing the bottom when an envelope caught her attention. It was unlike any of the envelopes she had come across so far.

It was pure white, and decorated with glittering snowflakes. It was addressed simply as _Queen Elsa _in childlike handwriting. "Hey Elsa, what's this?"

Elsa raised her eyes, gazing intensely at the envelope in Anna's hand. "It must be from one of the village children. I'm sure it's just another request for me to build a snowman...or to make popsicles. Why don't you go ahead and read it to me."

Anna slid the letter opener under the flap and pulled out the letter, then she began reading it aloud.

_Queen Elsa._

_You have such beautiful eyes._

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Anna paused momentarily. "Hey Elsa, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Never mind," Anna muttered as she continued reading. As she read further though, her heart began pounding as she began nibbling on her lower lip. _What is this? _The letter had started off innocently enough, but then two paragraphs later, who ever had wrote this began describing Elsa's perfection in much more explicit detail. Anna's eyes narrowed at the thought of anyone thinking about her sister in that way. If that wasn't enough, this anonymous writer then began reciting all the depraved things he wanted to do to the Queen.

With the last document signed and sealed, Elsa was able to breathe a huge sigh of relief. Blowing her usually tidy bangs out of her eyes, the blonde placed the quill back in the ink pot and turned her full attention to her sister. "So, what does it say?"

"Um...this is definitely not from one of the children," Anna exclaimed in a shaky voice.

Elsa was becoming increasingly curious. "Then who's it from?"

Anna clutched the letter tightly. "It's probably best if you don't read it. It's distasteful, and in my opinion utterly revolting."

Elsa could feel the cold uncontrollably seeping into her hands. "Maybe I should be the judge of that!"

Anna moved quickly towards the fire. "We should just burn it Elsa. Please?"

"What?" Elsa hissed as she attempted to pluck the letter from her sister's hand. "Anna, I'm serious. What does it say?"

"You don't want to know, really."

The room suddenly became colder as Elsa's tone turned more demanding. "No, Anna I do. Now hand it over!"

Sensing Elsa's anger, Anna begrudgingly handed over the letter, before slumping back down to the floor.

Elsa began reading silently, her face suddenly turning a bright shade of red. _Oh my! _She folded up the letter and placed in her desk drawer. "That was certainly inventive. I had no idea someone would imagine me in that way."

Anna was worried at her sister's reaction...or lack of it. "Inventive? That letter was seriously freaky. Do you not agree?"

"Anna, it's just some secret admirer. Can I help it if someone finds me attractive?"

"Yes...I mean no. Did you just read the same letter I did? that is not some secret admirer, that's some sick stalker weirdo."

"Anna, now you're just overreacting. It was obvious he was just having trouble explaining his affections."

"Overreacting?! He said he wanted to tie you up and pleasure you with..."

"ANNA! you and I both know that's never going to happen. I can quite easily take care of myself...ice powers remember? Now come on, it's late. I think we should both be going to bed."

Anna reluctantly complied, following her sister up the staircase to their bedchambers. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Anna pleaded.

"Fine."

Entering Elsa's chambers, Anna looped her arm protectively around her sister. "Whatever happens, Elsa. I'll protect you."

"No, I'll protect you," Elsa argued back.

"I'm not the one who has a crazy stalker," Anna countered.

"You're right. Whatever would I do without you?"

Anna giggled as she jumped childishly on Elsa's bed. "I have no idea."

* * *

**Review please. More to come...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well thank you for all the kind reviews, and of course to those who have favorited or put on alert.**

**Please continue to review, it is much appreciated.**

****Mild sexual innuendo in this chapter****

* * *

**Chapter Two.  
**

Anna awoke the following morning to find her sister's side of the bed empy. _Ugh figures!_ _Oh how it __must really suck to be Queen, _the young Princess thought as she let out a gentle yawn.

Slowly, she clambered out of bed, stomping over to the full-length mirror on the opposite side of the room. _Oh goodness gracious.__ Is this really what I always look like in the mornings? __Why can't I be more like Elsa? She always wakes up with her looks perfectly intact. It's so unfair!_

* * *

Elsa couldn't concentrate to save her life. She had been listening to Minister Tomas Larson, rambling on about finances and the possibilty of raising taxes for a good two hours, and quite honestly he was boring her. Physically she was there, but mentally her mind was simply someplace else.

_**Oh my beautiful Queen. How I'd love to wrap my arms around you and feel your sweet lips rush over mine.**_

Elsa recalled part of the letter, and a smile tugged at her lips. She wasn't quite sure how Anna could possibly think those were the words of some creepy stalker. Whoever this person was; it was obvious he was just trying to express his affections. Although she would really like to know who could have sent the letter in the first place, she was finding the mystery a lot more interesting.

_Some shy Prince who was at my coronation ball, perhaps? That would definitely explain why confronting me would seem less of an option. I've probably scared him into thinking I'd freeze parts of his anatomy if he as so much breathes one romantic word to me.  
_

"Your thoughts, Your Majesty?"

"Um...what now?"

Minister Larson lowered his glasses. "Your Majesty? have you been listening to a word I've been saying?...or have you simply been ignoring these issues regarding the Kingdom. Maybe if you acted a little more like your Father, instead of having your head in the clouds, then you may understand the seriousness of this matter."

Elsa scowled at him, as she stood abruptly. "Excuse me! I don't take kindly as to what you're implying, Minister. And I'd prefer it in future if you could hold your tongue in my presence. My Father may have been a great King. But I run the Kingdom the way I deem fit. Is that understood?"

Larson found himself quaking in his boots as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I was merely expressing my concerns, nothing more."

"There is nothing to be concerned about. Now maybe we can continue this meeting at some other time. You are dismissed."

Larson dipped into a bow as he gathered up his documents. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

As soon as the Minister vacated the room, Elsa attempted to calm herself down, before hurrying down the hall. _I need Anna. I need Anna... and I need chocolate._

* * *

After breakfast, Anna had been eager to find Elsa, but after learning from their head servant Kai, that Elsa was busy in a meeting, she had decided to take a trip to the stables to visit Kristoff instead.

The two of them had been officially courting for the past six months, but as of yet, Elsa had still not allowed Kristoff to move into the castle. So he had resorted to sleeping in the stables with Sven. Kristoff hadn't minded at all. At least he could sing, and talk for his reindeer without anyone thinking he was barking mad.

As the two sat in the stall, Kristoff went to work grooming his reindeer whilst listening intensely as to what Anna had been telling him. "So, let me get this right? Elsa got some creepy letter, and now you think she has a stalker, but she thinks it's just some secret admirer."

Anna nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. But you didn't see the letter Kristoff, it was defintely creepy. But Elsa seems completely oblivious. She's seriously mistaking a healthy interest for borderline obsession."

Curosity had somehow gotten the better of the ice master. "So what exactly did the letter say?"

Anna lowered her eyes towards the floor, her face blushing. "I'm not really comfortable talking about it to you. Really, I shouldn't be talking to you about it at all. Elsa would probably freak if she knew I had even mentioned the letter."

"And we wouldn't want to upset Elsa now, would we? After all, I quite like summer in Arendelle." There was a brief silence before Kristoff offered up another solution. "Okay...so if _you_ won't tell what it says, then why don't you just let me read the letter for myself."

Anna's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, what?"

"You know. You said she put it in her drawer. Why don't you sneak in and get it," he instructed. "Once I've read it too, at least I can give you a man's honest opinion."

"Do you think I should?" Anna wasn't sure. On one hand she didn't wanted to go behind her sister's back, but on the other...how could she resist. "Okay, I'll do it."

Kristoff patted Sven to let him know he was finished. He then turned his attention back to Anna and wrapped his arm around the Princess. "You know, it seems we hardly spend any time together nowadays. How about you and I spend the evening together. I mean, I'm a little limited for provisions out here, but -"

"I'd like that," she interjected. "And don't worry about food, I'll get Gerda to make us some sandwiches."

They were just about to kiss when they were interrupted by a curt cough. Anna broke away, only to find Elsa standing there with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Anna, there you are. I've been searching all over for you. I need you to come back with me to the palace, right away."

Anna sighed heavily, before planting a kiss on Kristoff's cheek. "See you tonight," she whispered, before brushing past her sister and muttering under her breath, "that was really bad timing, Elsa."

Elsa said a quick good-bye to Kristoff and Sven before scooting after her sister.

The reindeer grunted happily as Kristoff patted his faithful friend. "Don't worry Sven. Maybe soon the Queen will have no choice, but to let me stay in the castle."

* * *

"You didn't tell Kristoff about the letter, did you?" Elsa asked as they made their way back to the castle.

"No," Anna replied sheepishly. "Why would I?"

"I don't know, it may have just...slipped out. You do have a tendency to sometimes speak before you think."

Anna hated lying to her sister, but she decided it was for the best. "My lips are sealed. Now, what did you want to do?"

Elsa looped an arm around her sister. "I thought we could spend the afternoon together. You know, just you and me. Maybe have a walk around the town. Meet our people. I haven't been doing that enough lately."

"Are you serious?"

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to?"

Anna almost jumped for joy. "Want to? I'd love to."

* * *

As the two sisters strolled arm in arm around the marketplace, a band of children began following them, laughing and giggling.

Elsa spun around, causing the children to flee behind a flower shop. "It's okay, you come out," she cooed softly.

Anna joined in as she attempted to gain their trust. "Yeah, my sister...The Queen would love to say hello to you all."

The children slowly inched out. "You're Queen Elsa," one boy stated as he stared at the young woman in awe.

Another girl stepped forward. "Can you show us your magic?"

A smaller boy then gingerly crept closer. "Can you build us a snowman?"

Anna crouched down in front of the younger boy. "I've got a better idea. Why don't we play a game of hide and seek. Whoever has the best hiding place gets a reward of having the biggest, bestest snowman built for them. We'll count, and all you have to do is hide."

The children all nodded excitedly, before running off in different directions.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Elsa asked. "What about the guards?"

Anna clutched her sister's arm. "What about them?" she said as she spun around to face the two palace guards who had been inconspiculously following them. "Looks like they're just going to have to keep up with us."

Elsa gently nudged her sister. "You are so bad."

"I know."

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Anna announced as she flopped down on the couch, completely out of breath.

"I know," Elsa concurred. "Can you believe it? That little Peter boy actually had the most amazing hiding place. I didn't think we were ever going to find him."

"Aww, but did you see those children's faces when you built them a big Marshmallow. They absolutely loved him," Anna exclaimed.

"Your Majesty?"

Both girls looked up to see Kai standing in the doorway to the library, holding a large bunch of pure white snowdrops.

Elsa nudged her sister. "Isn't that sweet. Looks like Kristoff sent you flowers."

"Actually, Your Majesty. These are for you," Kai declared. "There's even a note."

Elsa took the flowers from the servant, before kindly dismissing him.

"They're beautiful Elsa," Anna noted as she sniffed them.

Elsa took the note and began reading.

**_My Queen._**

**_I hope you like the snowdrops. I chose them as they are delicate just like you. And because they are a flower of hope.  
_**

**_Do you know how radiant you looked out there in town today? I wanted to touch your pale, flawless skin so badly, but I know it's far too soon._**

**_You were such a natural with those children aswell. You'd make an amazing Mother._**

**_Do you know that I'm thinking about you right now. I'm stroking your hair, caressing your soft skin and kissing your pink lips. It's getting me so hot, that I wish you were here to cool me down._**

**_I'm sure one day I can make this dream a reality._**

**_Love..._**

Elsa blushed as she quickly folded the note and turned to her sister. "They're from him. They're from my secret admirer."

.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N A big Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far and to all those who have favorited. Some readers have some very interesting ideas.**

**Well I have nothing to say except hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Three.  
**

_"Hello...hello, It's me, Elsa.  
_

Instantly he turned his head, shifting his gaze towards the sweet, angelic and alluring voice. He froze in shock as his eyes settled on the beautiful enigma standing before him. Her figure hugging blue, glittering ice dress danced lightly in the breeze. It accentuated her cerulean blue eyes, and pale, flawless skin perfectly. Platinum tresses flowed effortlessly over her shoulders and down her back. She was so desirable, but for now, also extremely unattainable.

As she daintily strolled towards him, beads of sweat lined his forehead. She was beyond perfection. He could not put into words just how much he envied her. Didn't she realize just by being here she was tormenting his very soul.

"My Queen," he managed to whisper, after clearing his throat. He couldn't believe she was finally this close to him. His heart was fluttering. It was a feeling like no other. He had felt like this before...but only once.

_"Are you him? Are you the one who sent me that letter? Are you the man who sent me the flowers? Are you my secret admirer?_

"Oh Elsa, I am so much more then that. Let me show you." He reached out his hand and began leading her through the royal gardens.

_"Where are you taking me?"_

She had asked in such a low, sultry voice that it had brought butterflies to his stomach. "You'll see," he smirked. He then continued to lead her to a small, private area, where he had prepared them a nice picnic.

_"Oh my goodness, this is so lovely."_

"Do you like it? It took me hours to prepare, but only the best for Her Majesty."

_"This is the first time anyone has done something this nice for me."_

As he gazed at her, he noticed the gleam in her eyes. "I can do lots of nice things for you, My Queen. If you'll let me." He reached for her hand and a shudder ran down his spine as she grasped it tightly.

_"I'd like that."  
_

"Really?" he shuffled in closer, and then cupping her chin, he leaned in, ready for his lips to touch hers.

Her face turned to horror as she recoiled from his grip. _"What are you doing?"_

He instantly blushed. "I'm sorry...I just thought. That was completely unintentional. You're not ready yet, I see that now." But even he knew that all good things came to those who waited.

He woke from his bed, covered in sweat. He gripped the sheets as he blinked a few times. The cold, dark room reminded him that he was home. He wasn't sharing a meal with the Queen and enjoying her company. He was back to the harsh reality, that no-one like her would ever look at someone like him.

* * *

"Anna? hey sleeping beauty, wake up."

Anna could hear a distant, but familiar voice. She groaned as she slowly opened an eyelid. In her half-awake state she noticed a large, stocky blond staring down at her. "Kristoff, go back to sleep." Suddenly she shot up, hugging the sheets around her tightly. "Kristoff? what are you doing in my bedchambers?"

Kristoff seated himself down on the edge of the bed. "Calm down feisty pants. Last night, you invited me, remember?"

Anna looked at him rather bewildered. "Did I?"

The ice master chuckled lightly. "Yes you did, after our meal. You asked me to stay with you. Don't worry though, I slept in the chair...all night. And I've got the aching muscles to prove it. Damn that chair was mighty uncomfortable," he added, rubbing his sore back.

Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Kristoff. I don't remember. I think I drank too much wine."

"Wine? all you drank was non-alcoholic cider."

"Oh," she replied sheepishly. "Is that all it was? well, silly me."

Kristoff stroked her cheek. "Look I've got to go. But I just wanted to ask about...you know...when you're planning on sneaking the letter."

"Sshh keep your voice down," Anna warned him in a low, but authoratative voice. "Look, as soon as Elsa is in one of her boring meetings, I'll go grab it. Just be patient."

Kristoff nodded in acknowledgment. He then leaned forward, ready to capture her lips, when they were both interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Anna?" Anna, are you in there? because it's well after noon."

"Elsa!" Anna shrieked.

Kristoff looked stunned. "Did you just say Elsa? Oh no! She's not going to come in here, is she?"

The Princess giggled at his panicked demeanor. "Kristoff, stop worrying. It's not like we're doing anything wrong."

"Try telling her that. She won't even let me in the castle, let alone in her sister's bedchambers. If she catches me in here, my life will be forfeit. And as much as I am fond of blocks of ice. I'm not keen on ending up like one."

"Elsa would never..."

"Wouldn't she?"

"Anna?! are you going to answer me, or do I have to come in there?" came her sister's firm voice again.

"No it's fine...I'm awake," the Princess assured her. "I just had a rough night, that's all. I must have slept in."

"Anna, you always sleep in," the Queen reminded her. "Now, I'm going to need you to run some errands for me. I have an important trade negotiation meeting this afternoon, and I simply won't have time to get them done..." There was a momentary silence. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes Elsa, loud and clear. Don't worry, you can count on me."

"Good. Now please say you'll join me for lunch."

"Of course."

After Anna and Kristoff heard Elsa's footsteps trail away, they were both able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"You know I wouldn't feel so scared if she just gave me permission to stay in the castle. I mean, what do I have to do to gain her trust? because... whatever it is, I'll do it...on second thoughts, maybe not. Well, I guess I'll be out of here then," Kristoff concluded. "Just let me know when you've done...you know."

Anna kissed him, before he could say another word. "I sure will. And don't worry about my sister. She'll come around."

* * *

When the two royal sisters were seated in the dining hall, there was a tense silence.

"Is it hot in here?" Anna mumbled as she sat chewing her food with her mouth open.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Anna, don't speak with your mouth full. It's unlady like and certainly not in the rules of the etiquette handbook."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "There's a handbook?"

"Yes, but I guessed you've never read it. That is why you continue to eat like someone in a primitive state. We're not living in a cave, Anna."

"Excuse me? but you're the one who's been living in a cave," Anna argued.

"Why am I the one who's been living in a cave?" Elsa retaliated, her face contorted in confusion.

"Okay, so I'm just going to say this. When are you going to allow Kristoff a room in the castle? He has been living in the stables since we first started courting. It's cold out there. That may not bother you, but he doesn't have ice magic. He may work with ice, but that doesn't mean he wants to feel like ice. So when are you going to lighten up and allow him to stay?"

"Well he's never asked me."

"But I'm asking."

"No Anna. I've allowed him the priviledge of courting my dear sister, but if he seeks accommodation, then I would like him to come and ask me himself."

Anna stuffed another bite of food in her mouth, chewing it distastefully, just to annnoy Elsa. "Well he won't."

"Then, I guess there's nothing left to say. Eat up. But please try to use both a knife and a fork."

Finally, the Princess blurted out, "he's scared of you, Elsa."

Elsa almost choked on her own food. "Scared... of me?"

"Yes, scared of you," she repeated.

"Why would he be?"

"Because...because you can turn him into a human popsicle, just like that."

The Queen stifled a giggle. "Why would I want to turn him into a popsicle? That's ridiculous."

Anna shrugged. "I don't know, but that's what he thinks. Look, Elsa. You're my sister and I love you...but I'm also very fond of Kristoff. So maybe you could spend a little time with him. You know, to help alleviate his concerns."

"You want me to spend time with Kristoff? But...but what would I say?"

"I don't know, just let him know you approve of him, and you won't turn him into an ice statue anytime soon. Please, for me?" She pouted and furrowed her eyebrow. "I'd feel much better."

"Fine."

Anna threw herself into her sister's arms. Thank you, Elsa."

The Queen playfully pushed her away. "Yes, but just remember, I'm only doing this for you."

* * *

_It's a good job Elsa gave me these errands to do. That way I'm not technically sneaking into her study.  
_

Forgetting the envelopes stacked neatly on the Queen's desk, Anna headed straight for the drawer. She remembered Elsa placing the letter just on top, but now it wasn't there. _Where is it? _The redhead rummaged further, until she caught sight of it buried underneath some more recent paperwork.

She gripped it tightly, before placing it safely in her pocket. Anna then wandered over and grabbed the pile of envelopes, Elsa needed her to deliver to the post master. She was just about to leave the room when she heard heavy footsteps outside the door. Anna froze as the handle was pushed down and the door clicked open.

For a split second, Anna contemplated confronting the intruder, but at the last moment decided against it. Instead, she ducked down behind a couch at the far side of the room, slapping both hands over her mouth as she attempted to stifle any unexpected murmurs.

The unwelcome guests heavy, black boots stomped across the room. He swished his cloak as he halted himself in front of Elsa's desk. Anna bravely crawled as quietly as possible to the opposite end of the couch, hoping to get a better view of the trespasser. From her current position she was able to catch sight of his black, gloved hands holding up the envelope, before it was placed down. Hoping to get a glimpse of his face, the Princess strained herself further, but it was no use. His face was obscured by the hood of his cloak.

Before leaving, the intruder stole a glance at their Father's portrait. His lips curled into a smile as he whistled merrily, eventually exiting the room.

The Princess exhaled heavily as she staggered to her feet. Curiously she approached Elsa's desk, glancing down at the letter. She realized immediately that it was the same handwriting as on the first.

_He was here. The stalker was here! _Anna picked up the letter and placed it along with the other. She couldn't allow Elsa to see it...at least not yet.

* * *

**A/N More to come.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you to all the reviews so far. They are all very much appreciated. **

***some sexual references in this chapter***

* * *

**Chapter Four.  
**

It was later that afternoon, and Elsa was stalking the halls looking for Anna. She had to make sure her sister had taken care of the errands she had left her in charge of. It was of the greatest importance that they were dealt with that day. As the young Queen entered the deserted east wing continuing her search, she could have sworn she heard the slight echoing of footsteps, and suddenly she could feel unease growing. Halting abruptly, she spun around, only to find the hallway still empty.

_Ugh! Anna, this is all your fault. Filling my head with all this ridiculous stalker stuff is causing me to imagine things that aren't there. Get it together Elsa. What kind of stalker sends love letters and flowers? Certainly not a dangerous one._

Hurrying on, she turned the corner only to run into Gerda who was carrying a handful of fresh linen. The sheets flew from the maids arms, landing in a scattered pile on the floor.

Elsa quickly apologized before crouching down to help her handmaid gather them up.

The older woman quickly lay a hand on Elsa's arm. "No need to apologize, Your Majesty. This was my fault. I simply wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, no, no, this really was my fault. _I_ was the one who wasn't paying attention and..."

Gerda smiled at the young woman affectionately. "No harm done."

Just before the maid excused herself, Elsa thought she would ask her a question. "Oh Gerda? I was wandering if you happened to see anyone loitering around on your travels? One of the other staff...or the guards, perhaps?"

The maid shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. Why, may I ask?"

"I'm probably just being silly, but I had this strange feeling someone was following me."

Gerda raised a concerned eyebrow. "Following you?"

"Good grief, look at me. I'm the Queen and I'm worrying over something so trivial," Elsa admitted, whilst pushing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing is trivial, Your Majesty. Especially if it concerns the security of the palace and your safety, along with that of the Princess. Now, would you like me to fetch the Captain of the guard?...have him do a sweep of the palace and grounds."

Elsa already felt completely stupid as it was. "That won't be necessary, but thankyou for your concern."

"Very well, Your Majesty. I shall be on my way then," Gerda said as she curtsied to the young ruler and made haste down the hall.

As she watched the handmaid disappear from view, Elsa walked in the opposite direction a little more briskly, whilst keeping a closer eye on her surroundings.

* * *

_She is always there, but never within my grasp. I want to reach out and touch her, but realize that the only way it is ever going to be possible, is in my dreams._

_I rarely sleep, but when I do, my head is filled with thoughts of her. Her and only her. She is so addictively entrancing, it kills me._

_T__he feeling that she is always so near, yet untouchable...is like torture._

_I try to focus on other women...the Princess perhaps. She is after all the Queen's younger sister. She is sweet, vibrant, full of life and energy...but sadly it would never work. Her beauty is nothing compared to her sister's, not to mention she is in the arms of another_.

_Yes, the rugged ice master. Who would have thought that a relationship between him and a Princess could ever be possible. Whatever happened to royal trad__ition?_

_But then...how could I think a relationship between me and Elsa...my sweet, sweet, little snowflake would ever be possible...but it will...one day. Once she reads the letter, she'll understand just how much I need her...and she needs me._

* * *

Anna sprinted down the halls, her heart pounding. After her close call with Elsa's stalker, she wanted nothing more then to feel safe in Kristoff's arms.

"Kristoff? Kristoff?" she called as she raced along to the stables.

A newly hired stable boy who looked to be around thirteen years of age, emerged from one of the stalls, now staring at the Princess, his mouth agape. "A-Are you Queen Elsa?"

Anna turned to the young boy. "No, I'm Princess Anna, the Queen's younger sister."

"Forgive me, Your Highness," he quickly apologized before dipping into a bow.

"No problem, I can see how you could make the mistake," she joked, flashing him a radiant smile. "Now, I'm here looking for Kristoff. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

The boy took of his cap and scratched his head of messy brown hair, before he next spoke. "Is that the big blond man with the funny reindeer?"

"Yes, yes that's him."

"He took off in his sled a little while ago. He said he wouldn't be long though." The boy then offered Anna a juicy, red apple. "My name is Kurt, and you can always wait here if you'd like. To be honest, I've never been in the company of a Princess before."

Taking the apple appreciatively from the youngster, she gratefully honored his request.

Kurt immediately began the conversation. "Master Kai said I shouldn't be talking about this, but I really, really need to know." His voice then dropped to a low whisper, before inquiring, "Is it true that the Queen can make ice and snow with just her bare hands?"

Whilst munching on a piece of apple, Anna nodded. "Oh yes, she's quite amazing my sister."

Kurt then hesitantly asked, "Do you think I'll ever get to meet her..."

Anna was about to answer him, when she heard the familiar sound of hooves and Kristoff's gruff voice. "Looks like Kristoff's back." She glanced across at Kurt who looked mildly disappointed. "Don't worry, we'll talk again soon, I promise."

Kurt took a huge bite of his apple. "Yeah, that would be nice. Goodbye Princess Anna."

"Goodbye Kurt," she waved as she sprinted across the grounds, just in time to find her boyfriend dismounting his sled.

Sven excitedly began snorting, alerting the ice master of the Princess' presence.

"Anna!"

"Oh Kristoff, I'm so glad you're back. I've got something I really need to tell you."

The blond finished up unhooking Sven's harness, then began leading him towards the stables. "Is it about the letter? because I'm listening."

Anna scanned her surroundings before explaining, "It's not just about the letter. Come with me, we can talk back at the palace."

"The palace? but what if Elsa catches us?"

The redhead began yanking him towards her. "Don't worry about Elsa. This is far more important."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the two were sat in the library, gazing into the blazing fire, discussing the letter and Anna's lucky escape.

Listening to her explanation of events, Kristoff was becoming rather concerned. "So, did you get a look at this person?"

"I'm afraid not. I was too busy hiding behind the couch and restraining myself from peeing my panties, to be that observant... if you know what I mean. But I did see his boots, and he was wearing thick black gloves."

Kristoff knew one reason for the gloves. "Obviously, he didn't want to leave fingerprints behind. Although, I guess that small detail is not going to be too helpful. Alot of people do wear gloves."

"Anyway, then he placed the note on Elsa's desk and left. I'll tell you, I have never been so relieved in all my life to have gotten out of there."

"So where is this letter now?" Kristoff urged.

Anna pulled out both of the crumpled letters and handed them over to him.

There was a tense silence as Kristoff glanced over the original letter. His expression changed several times during the read. One minute he was smirking, the next he looked absolutely horrified.

"So what do you think?" Anna queried.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "There is no way, this is just some secret admirer. This is a crazy individual with a very sick, sexual obession."

Anna's heart was pounding loudly. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. This guy writes that he wants take off her clothes... shed his clothes...tie her to her own throne, use his tongue in hard to reach places and then... well you read it, so you already knows what else it says."

Kristoff handed her back the first letter and started reading the next. Several moments later, the blond looked up. "This one however, is certainly more creepy, but strangely very interesting."

Anna was intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"Well listen to what it says here."

_You don't know how long I've waited to see you again._

_We have a connection...we are the same...yet not quite._

_Why did they do this to us?_

_Sometimes, it feels like you were stolen from me. I just want to hold you again. I want to feel your cool skin against mine. It isn't fair. I love you.  
_

After digesting this snippet of new information, Anna raised her hand motioning for him to stop. "Wait, what does that mean? Does this crazy person somehow know Elsa?"

The ice master nodded in agreement. "It kind of sounds that way, and by the looks of it, he has become quite infatuated with her."

Anna's breath hitched in her throat. "But how can this be? she never left the castle in thirteen years. How could this person possibly know Elsa? and if he does, why would he feel the need to stalk her?"

"I don't know, but I really think you need to confront Elsa. It seems she is oblivious as to what this guy really wants, and therefore is disregarding her own safety. Talk to her about it tomorrow. Show her the latest letter. Maybe she could even shed some light on it."

"I think you could be right. I'll talk to her tomorow. Even if it means I have to admit to taking the letters. Elsa's safety is all that matters to me."

Kristoff clambered to his feet. "Look, I really should really be going." He leaned forward, placing a kiss on Anna's lips, before bidding her farewell. Cautiously exiting the library, he quickly made his way across the great hall and out of the castle, only sighing in relief when he reached the stables unscathed. He had only had a moment to relax when he was startled by a sweet sounding voice.

"Kristoff?"

Instantly recognizing her voice, the ice master instantly spun around, addressing the Queen. "Your Majesty? I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you."

Elsa stepped closer, causing Kristoff to back away further into the stall. "I'm sorry, would you have preferred me to have scheduled a meeting?"

Kristoff found himself wavering in front of her. "N-No, of course not."

Elsa diverted across to the opposite set of stables, where she delicately began stroking one of the horses. The distraction gave Kristoff the opportunity to check his appearance, and the state of his hygiene. He lifted his arms, sniffing under his armpits just in case, and then patted down his disheveled clothing. "If I had known you were coming, I would have worn something a little more dashing."

"If it's good enough for Anna, then it's good enough for me," she said as she turned her attention back to him.

The ice master felt a little more at ease after her reassuring words.

"Now, I hoped we could talk somewhere a little less chilly."

The rugged blond raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you felt the cold."

"I don't," she replied curtly. "But you do. And my sister has made no secret of it."

Kristoff looked confused. _Just what else does Anna discuss with her sister? _"Well I won't deny it can get pretty cold out here sometimes. Not that I'm complaining. Afterall, I have Sven to snuggle into."

Elsa smiled, before gesturing for him to follow. "Come, Kristoff."

His voice became small and hesitant. "Are you sure, it's just-"

"What? are you afraid of me?"

His face immediately flushed red with embarassment. "Did Anna tell you that?"

"To satisfy your curiosity... yes. She said you are afraid of me."

_Really Anna? _"If I'm perfectly honest. I don't really know you all that well, Your Majesty. I mean it has been a year since...well you know. But I don't think we have ever been engaged in a proper conversation."

"That is correct. And if you had taken the time to talk to me, then you would know that I'm really quite approachable."

Now the ice master was riddled with inexplicable guilt. "Um...Um..."

"It's okay. I'm not here to berate you. This is after all just a friendly visit, so please follow me. We can go talk in the parlor. I'll even make you some tea."

* * *

_Just when I was thinking I wasn't going to see the Queen again tonight, there she is. I wonder if she has read my letter yet? Wait, what? is this_...?

Hidden from view, his face reddened at the sight before him.

_Now what is the Queen doing with her sister's lover? Hang on. Why are they going __into the parlor...alone?_

_My little snowflake...this really will not do._

* * *

Kristoff was almost afraid to sit down on the fine furniture, until Elsa offered him a chair and then a drink, which he kindly accepted.

The Queen then seated herself down opposite the ice master, placing her hands neatly in her lap. "So, I'd like for us to talk about you and Anna."

"Me and Anna?" he repeated nervously.

"Yes. I need to know if your feelings towards my sister are sincere. You see, she is a Princess. And not only that, but she is a very important to me. So, therefore anyone with whom she chooses to court has to be of the highest standard."

"That counts me out then. I mean I'm just..."

"Arendelle's official ice master and deliverer," the Queen reminded him. "And as much as I hate to say this. I've never seen Anna more happier then when she is with you. But you have to understand that she can be a little naive sometimes, and the situation with Prince Hans has left me a little less trusting of the men in her life. Not that there has been anyone, but you of course... I'm sorry...I'm rambling. I don't like to ramble. Did I make my point clear enough?"

"Crystal, Your Majesty. But believe me when I say this, I am nothing like Prince Hans. I want what is best for Anna. And I only want to make her happy. I really do. And I'd like to prove to you, that I would never hurt her... ever."

"I believe you Kristoff, and that is why... I have decided to allow you a room in the castle. On one condition."

"Your Majesty I..."

Elsa rudely interjected. "On the condition, that from now on, you call me Elsa."

"Huh? that's it?"

Elsa flashed him a sly grin. "Why would I need to remind you of any of the other conditions? You are well aware of what I can do, so I trust you will abide by all rules of this kindgom."

Kristoff leapt up in excitement. "Of course, Your Maj...I mean Elsa. You have my word."

Elsa stood, keeping her regal composure. "That's settled then. Now, if you don't mind I'm rather tired. I will give my sister the news first thing in the morning. And I'll have one of the servants prepare the room for you to occupy from tomorrow night."

Kristoff followed her outside into the hallway and the two stood staring at each other momentarily, before he extended his arms and unexpectantly pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that. I'm just grateful for your generosity."

Elsa blushed a little before taking his hand instead. "Just make sure you take care of my sister. That is all I ask of you."

Kristoff nodded before a servant was called over to escort him out.

* * *

_He hugged her. HE HUGGED HER. How could he touch my prize? This simply is unacceptable.  
_

All he saw was red as he slipped out of the castle following the ice master.

_How dare you put your filthy paws on my little snowflake. You will pay for this!_

As Kristoff happily made his way back to the stables to tell Sven the good news, he couldn't help, but feel an eerie presence.

Spinning around, he called out into the darkness. "Who's there? Anna?...Elsa?" He was met with nothing, but the howling of the wind. _Don't you start, Kristoff _he scolded himself. Entering his stall, he rummaged through his sack, grabbing a bunch of carrots for Sven.

Several moments later, he was alerted by loud snoring. Picking up his lantern he strolled to the other stalls, checking each one. Finally in one of the empty stalls further along, he caught sight of the stable boy Kurt, who had fallen asleep amongst the hay. He looked too comfortable to disturb, so Kristoff left him sleeping.

When the ice master returned, Sven was already curled up and resting. Kristoff blew out the lantern and snuggled up with his good friend. A smile spread across his lips as he knew that this time tomorrow, he would be in the castle and finally in a warm, comfy bed.

After biding his time, the tall figure stepped out from behind a nearby tree, and quietly approached the stables.

Spooked at the stranger's presence, a few of the horses grew restless as the man passed by. When he came across the stall where Kristoff and Sven were sleeping soundly, he smirked. _This will teach you to touch my little snowflake._

Stepping into the adjacent empty stall, he tossed the lantern he was carrying down onto the stack of hay. Flames quickly spread, smoke rising, sending up a huge cloud that filled the air.

He stepped back, grinning in delight, before disappearing off into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter we will find out Elsa's thoughts on the stalker situation. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am so sorry at how long it has taken to post this chapter. **

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, is following etc. I appreciate all the support.**

**Next chapter we will have Anna confront Elsa about the stalker and we will have more of Elsa's feelings towards him.**

* * *

**Chapter Five.  
**

Sven had sensed the danger long before Kristoff. He clambered to his feet, nuzzling the blond in order to wake him.

"What is it boy?" Kristoff half mumbled in his sleep.

The reindeer became more persistent, nudging him forcefully, until Kristoff lazily cracked an eye open. "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

His reply to that was a loud growl and a snort. "No Sven. I'm not giving you anymore carrots. Now let me sleep, so I can have sweet dreams about Anna."

It was only when his friend clamped his teeth around the leg of his pants, did the the ice master realize something was seriously wrong. "What the...?" He shot up, instantly overcome with the distinct smell of smoke, his ears almost deafened by the crackling of the flames.

The blond scrambled to his feet, heart pounding in his chest, before urging Sven to follow. The horses in the opposite stalls were neighing in terror, their hooves slamming against the stable doors in a bid to escape.

The fire had already spread rapidly, already burning its way through three neighboring stalls.

Two guards who has been patroling the grounds had suddenly caught sight of the smoke billowing from the direction of the stables. Upon closer investigation, they halted abruptly as they observed the scene before them

Kristoff was already racing towards them with choked out screams "Fire! fire! we need to alert the Queen, immediately!"

Without hesitation, the guards turned on their heels and headed back towards the palace.

"Help me! help me! someone help me!"

Kristoff sharply turned to the sound of loud coughs and panicked cries. _Oh no, Kurt!_

* * *

It was a rare occurance for Elsa to be asleep at this time. Usually she was up past midnight, catching up on important paperwork. But after her conversation with Kristoff, she was tired, and had decided to turn in a little earlier.

The Queen however hadn't been expecting to be woken from her peaceful slumber by the sound of heavy footsteps outside her chambers. She heard the door creak open and then feet padding across the floor.

She shot upright, prepared to unleash a bolt of ice at the intruder, until a lit lantern came into view, casting a warm glow over the visitors friendly face. "Gerda?"

The maid's tone was full of sincerity. "Forgive me for waking you at this hour, Your Majesty. But you must come quick. The stables, they are on fire."

"What?!" Elsa hastily climbed out of bed and threw on her robe, before following the maid down the spiral staircase. "Where's Anna?" she then demanded.

"Kai is on his way to alert the Princess as we speak, Your Majesty."

There was no time to wait for her sister, instead she hurried out into the cold night air. Once outside, she sprinted in the direction of the stables where some of the staff were already carrying buckets of water in an attempt to quench the flames.

"No need for that. Everyone just stay back," Elsa commanded. With a flick of her wrist, the Queen used her icy magic to effortlessly put the fire out.

Kristoff, who was outside the far end stall, beating back flames in an attempt to reach the stable boy, had never been so happy to see Elsa. "Thank goodness you're here. Can you help? it's Kurt, he's trapped."

"Of course I can. Just stay back," she warned. When the Queen had first noticed that both Kristoff and Sven were alive, it had brought her some relief. But soon the panic in his eyes had brought her another sense of dread. She had raced forward, now hearing the child's pleading cries herself in between uncontrollable coughing.

She quickly sprang into action, using her magic carefully to avoid bringing any injury to the boy.

Once it was safe to do so, Kristoff rushed in and grabbed Kurt. Within moments he had whisked the boy out and had laid him down on the ground, allowing him to gulp some fresh air.

"KRISTOFF! KRISTOFF!" The Princess shrieked as she frantically ran towards him, flinging herself into his arms. "Oh Kristoff, I was so worried about you. Is Sven okay?"

"See for yourself."

Anna whipped around to find the friendly reindeer nuzzling into her.

The redhead placed a hand on her chest, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. I don't how this could have happened. I mean, why set fire to the stables? It's as if...it's like someone was targeting you."

"Now, now Anna. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

Anna relaxed slightly. "Yeah, you're right. Afterall, why would anyone want to hurt you?"

* * *

Elsa was now kneeling down beside the stable boy, waiting for him to catch his breath. "Are you okay?"

Kurt gazed up at her in complete awe. "I am now that you're here. Wait? are you Queen Elsa?"

The blonde smiled. "Yes, yes I am."

He started to blush. "I thought I was going to die. I was praying for an angel, and then you showed up. You saved me. Your powers are soooo cool."

"Thank you. Although you should be thanking Kristoff too."

The young boy nodded. "I will."

As he struggled to his feet, she reached for his hand, helping him to stand. He was still a little shaky and she was forced to steady him.

Finally, after helping to take control of the situation, an exhausted Kai was now at her side. "Your Majesty? is everyone alright?"

"Yes, it would seem so."

"Is there anything else you would have me do?" Kai requested.

Elsa answered promptly. "Actually there is. Would you take this young man back to the castle for me? Have him put into one of the guest rooms for the night. Oh and would you kindly have the physician check him over, I think he inhaled a lot of smoke."

The head servant nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty."

After Kurt had been escorted away, Elsa started to question one of the members of the staff about the situation. "Tomas? is everyone accounted for? Are all the horses safe?"

Tomas nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. It would seem no-one was hurt. However, there has been some significant damage to some of the stalls."

Elsa waved him off. "Nothing that can't be fixed. It was just lucky that no-one was hurt."

The Captain of the guard was the next to approach her. "Your Majesty, I can assure you, we'll start a full investigation into the fire come first light."

"No. I need a thorough investigation begun now. I want to know how it was started...look for any evidence. Leave no stone unturned."

The Captain gave her a curt nod. "Yes, Your Majesty. I'll get straight onto it. "

After she had dismissed him, Elsa made her way over to where Kristoff and Anna were stood. Her sister still looked awfully pale and rather shaken up.

"Are you okay?" the Queen inquiried, as she took her sister's hand, offering comfort.

Anna managed a stammered reply. "I-I t-think so."

"Don't worry. I've ordered a full investigation into the fire. We'll find out what happened, but more importantly if anyone was responsible," Elsa informed her.

Anna lightly squeezed Elsa's hand in response. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome." Elsa then turned her full attention towards Kristoff, directing her next line of questioning at him. "Now, I hate to have to ask you this at such a time. But did you happen to see or notice anything strange tonight?"

"No, Your...I mean Elsa." Before he could utter another word, Anna was already interrupting.

"You're allowing Kristoff to call you Elsa. Aww, that's so sweet."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow at her sister, "Anna, please, this isn't the time."

Anna mumbled under her breath, "I was just saying."

The ice master attempted to focus on providing answers to the Queen's questions. He was hoping to evoke a helpful response, but sadly Kristoff couldn't think of anything useful "I'm sorry Elsa. I'm afraid I didn't..." then something clicked. "Hang on a minute...oh it's probably nothing."

"It's okay Kristoff, go ahead. It may seem insignificant, but it could also be helpful."

Kristoff nervously rubbed the back of his neck. _She's going to think I'm insane. _"Well... after we talked, and I was on my way back here. I thought I heard something. It kind of felt like someone was following me."

"Did you see anyone?" the Queen urged.

The ice master shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't."

Elsa was about to probe for more information, but Anna was already tugging at her boyfriend's arm.

"Hey Elsa? do you think we could maybe do this back inside? It's freezing out here."

"Yes, you're right. Kristoff's room should be ready by now anyway. He may sleep in there tonight."

Anna giggled excitedly. "Oh my God Elsa. You're giving Kristoff a room in the castle." The redhead hugged her sister appreciatively. "You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you Elsa."

"You're welcome. I had planned on giving you the news in the morning, but it seems Kristoff doesn't exactly have anywhere else to sleep right now."

Anna planted a kiss on her sister's cheek. "Oh Elsa, you really are the best."

Elsa flashed her a cheeky grin. "I know."

* * *

He lurked in the shadows, watching as the drama unfolded. At first it had been riveting, but then extremely disappointing to see his plan backfire. He was sure his little attempt at arson was going to deliver results. But as he watched the two sister's and Kristoff make their way to the castle. He realized he had failed.

_Damnit! that smelly peasant didn't die. And now he is on his way to the castle. He's going to be closer then ever to my little snowflake. I can't have that. Not even that simple commoner who professes his love for the Princess could find find Elsa irresistible. Afterall, who could?_ He was all too familiar with the desire to have someone that can never be his. He had had to live with those feelings everyday of his life for the past five years.

Oh how he wished he didn't have to hide his attraction any longer. How he wished he could confront the Queen, reveal his true identity. He dreamed he could show her how much she meant to him, instead of being forced to write silly love letters, only being able to describe to her his darkest most intimate desires.

But how was that ever going to be possible? How could she ever accept him? How could they ever be together again, after both of their lives had been destroyed by one dirty little secret.

He clenched his fists, digging his nails into the skin, drawing blood as he raged out loud. "How could they have done this to us? How could those, whom we were supposed to love and trust have utterly betrayed us like this."

The more he thought about the past, the more angry he felt. _Why does it matter? When two people love each other... when two people are destined to be together...then nothing...should ever stand in their way._

* * *

**_A/N More to come. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you to all the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. I'm glad I'm keeping everyone guessing as to who Elsa's mystery stalker is. No, I'm afraid it isn't Hans. This guy is ten times more crazier and creepier.  
**

**However if you read carefully, there will be hint dropped as to what his connection is to our lovely snow Queen.**

****So this chapter will contain one use of bad language and some minor sexual content****

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Six.  
**

After a somewhat well-rested sleep, Elsa awoke bright and early the following morning. The young Queen yawned and stretched, before clambering out of bed. She threw on her blue silk robe and strode over to the window. Everything looked peaceful in her small Kingdom, but the events of the previous night still played heavily on her mind.

_Let's hope the guards have found something useful, but until they do, there really is no time to dwell on it. _She knew life in the Kingdom certainly wouldn't stop, so neither could she.

As she glided gracefully down the empty hallway, her mind drifted to the young stable boy who been caught up in a dangerous situation. Although the doctor had informed her that there was no long term damage, and all that was required was a few days rest, she couldn't help shake the guilt she was feeling at the possibility he could have been seriously hurt._ Maybe I'll go and check on him. Afterall, it's the least I can do.  
_

As she wasnt quite sure whether or not he would be awake yet, the Queen gently knocked on the door first, alerting him to her presence. "Hello Kurt? it's me, Elsa. Are you awake?"

When the young boy finally answered, he sounded a little panic-stricken. "Yes...yes...I am now, Your Majesty."

"May I enter?" Elsa asked in a polite tone.

"No, not yet, I'm not...um decent."

Elsa stifled a giggle, before waiting patiently. She would have allowed him his privacy, if it wasn't for the almighty thud she heard a few seconds later. Taking a few calming breaths, Elsa called out to him.

"What was that? are you okay?" hearing no response, Elsa pushed open the door and found the young lad half-dressed, and crumpled in a heap on the floor.

He let out a small yelp as he looked up at the Queen, whilst trying desperately to pull up his pants.

"Whatever are you doing?" Elsa inquired with a wide eyed expression.

"Um, I'm sorry, Yor Majesty. I must have slept in." Kurt let out a small cough before continuing. "I was dressing, when I must have tripped over these pants that were left for me." Slightly embarrassed, Kurt then quickly rose to his feet. "Forgive me, I will get back to work straightaway."

"The doctor informed me that you need to rest for a few days. So, the only place you're going is back to bed."

Kurt jerked his head up. "Back to bed? but it's past six. The horses, they'll need feeding and grooming."

Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder. ""Don't worry. I'll have someone take care of the horses. You need to go back to bed and rest. I'll bring you some breakfast and a drink of tea. Or how about a hot chocolate? that never fails to bring comfort to Princess Anna or myself."

He immediately shook his head. "No really. I can't take advantage of your hospitality like this. I don't belong here. And I certainly can't expect any personal treatment from the Queen."

Elsa patted the bed. "That's very sweet, but it's my pleasure. After all, you could have died last night. Now, what kind of Queen would I be, if I wasn't concerned for the welfare of her subjects?"

"A very gorgeous one." Kurt turned bright red as he slapped a hand over his mouth. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, it just kind of slipped out."

Elsa blushed slightly herself. "Why thankyou, Kurt. I appreciate the compliment. Now, why dont you take yourself back to bed, and I'll come back soon."

"I look forward to it, Your Majesty. And thankyou. No-one has ever been this nice to me before. I didn't really think royalty really cared much for us peasants."

Elsa kept her voice surprisingly strong and steady. "Whether of noble birth or simple commoner, each person in my Kingdom is important. Now please, try to get some rest."

Kurt smiled, before clambering back into bed and taking the Queen's advice.

* * *

When Elsa entered the dining hall, she noticed that to her amazement, Anna and Kristoff were already seated for breakfast. _My sister, awake at this hour, incredible._

Anna excitedly greeted her sister. "Elsa, there you are."

"Sorry, I'm a little late down," Elsa replied, taking a seat opposite the couple. "I went to check on Kurt."

Kristoff's eyes strayed to the Queen. "How is the young fellow?"

"Doing surprisingly well under the circumstances. Can you believe it though? The poor child was already planning on going back to work already."

Whilst chewing on a mouthful of her chocolate pancake, Anna replied, "well I guess you have to admire his dedication."

"Anna!" the Queen scolded. "The poor boy almost died last night. The last thing I want him doing is exerting himself unnecessarily. So, I've advised him to rest."

"Well it's good to know that he has you looking after his best interests, Elsa," Kristoff stated.

Anna slapped him on his arm. "Hey! don't you think you can suck up to my sister, just because she's letting you stay in the castle."

The ice master's cheeks burned red. "Wait, what? I wouldn't dream of it."

Elsa wiped her mouth, before rising from her chair. "If this is a lovers quarrel, then I'm going to make myself scarce and leave the two of you alone. Besides, I need to find Captain Anders. Hopefully he has some information pertaining to the fire."

As Elsa strolled towards the door, Anna leapt up from the table, almost taking half of the entire tableware with her.

"Hey Elsa?"

Elsa whirled around to face her baby sister. "Yes Anna."

"When you have a spare moment, we really need to talk."

The Queen knew she would have a hectic schedule today, so she wasn't sure she would really have the time. "I never have a spare moment, Anna, but I'll try to fit you in this afternoon."

"Fit me in? what? so I'm going to be a mark on your calender?"

Elsa's heart sank. "No, of course not Anna. Look, if it's that important, come see me around noon. I'll be in my study."

Anna nodded, then sauntered back to the table.

Kristoff turned his attention to her. "So are you really going to tell her about the letter...and you know who?"

"She has to know, Kristoff. And the sooner the better."

* * *

Elsa walked quickly to the stables. There was still a lot of bustling activity at the scene, and it sure looked like the guards were doing their job for once. Her eyes flitted across to the Captain, who was busy engaged in conversation with one of his men. She quickly approached and he immediately addressed her.

"Your Majesty? what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you have any news for me?"

"Actually, we may have an idea how the fire started," the older man declared, lifting up a lantern. "One of my men found this in one of the empty stalls. It would seem this could have been the culprit. The only problem, is there is the possibilty that this was carelessly knocked over, rather then it have been used deliberately. Perhaps the ice master or his reindeer..."

"What are you implying Captain? Kristoff stated he was alone with Sven in his stall when the fire broke out. If this lantern was found in another stall, then he couldn't possibly have knocked it over, accidently or otherwise."

The Captain nodded in agreement. "I guess that makes sense. But if that is the case, then I'm afraid to say that at this moment in time, and especially with no further evidence, I can't say who or if anyone was responsible. All I _can_ suggest, is that we tighten security in and around the palace for your own safety."

"I appreciate your concern, Captain Anders, however I don't believe I was the intended target."

"That maybe so, but it's best if we don't take any chances. Leave it to me, but don't worry, my men will be discreet, you'll hardly know that they're there."

Elsa agreed. "Very well. Do what you have to do. However, I still expect the guards to keep their eyes and ears open. If anyone of them notices anything out of the ordinary, then I wish to be notified immediately."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

* * *

It was just after noon, when Anna hesitantly knocked at the door to Elsa's study. She was extremely nervous about having to confess to Elsa about taking the second letter. But that wasnt the worst part. What concerned her the most, was how she had neglected to tell her sister that her creepy stalker was in her study, meaning he somehow had access to the castle.

When her sister welcomed her in, Anna entered with trepidation. "Hi Elsa."

The Queen was sat at her desk, finishing up some paperwork when the redhead walked in. She glanced up at Anna, who for some reason looked as pale as a sheet. "Anna? you're looking a little peaky. Why don't you sit down and tell what this is all about."

Anna plopped down on the couch staying silent, until the blonde seated herself down beside her sister, attempting to offer some reassurance. "So, are you going to tell me, or do I have to freeze it out of you?"

"Well it's just...well...I've been keeping something from you," Anna finally blurted out.

Elsa chuckled. "Oh Anna, what could you possibly be keeping from me?"

"It's about this stalker...or secret admirer..or whoever this is. He well...well recently he left you another letter."

The Queen's eyes lit up. "Really, where is it?"

_Well, that certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting. _"In my pocket. I've had it for a couple of days now. You see, I wanted to show Kristoff the first letter...to you know...get a male perspective on it. So the other day when you asked me to run those errands I snuck in here to take it only whilst I was in here I saw him..." she rambled on, until her sister interrupted.

"Wait, slow down. Saw who?"

"The stalker. He came right in here, and left another letter on your desk."

_I can't believe it! he was in here? My secret admirer was in this very room. _"What did he look like?"

Anna gazed at her sister incredulously. "Have you lost your mind? some stranger broke into the castle, then snuck into your personal study without permission, and you're okay with that?"

"You didn't answer my question?"

Anna crossed her arms. "No, I didn't see what he looked like. I was too busy attempting to control my bladder, as would you if some crazed weirdo was in the same room as you."

Elsa extended her hand. "Give me the letter."

Anna took the crumpled piece of parchment out of her pocket and handed it to her sister, who by now was understandably rather angry.

"I can't believe you would do this, Anna! Not only did you take what was rightfully mine, but you showed them to Kristoff. How could you do that? Those letters was personal, to me!"

"I'm sorry Elsa. I was just concerned for you."

"Concerned for me? you should be happy for me. The one time someone shows an interest in me, and you're acting as if you're jealous."

The redhead's eyes widened. "Jealous? why ever would I be jealous?"

"You tell me?" the blonde seethed.

Anna stomped her foot down like a scolded child. "I am not jealous!"

"Okay, so if you're not jealous, then what is it? I mean, you're lucky Anna, you have Kristoff. But once a man shows me the tiniest bit of affection, then you're acting like it's the crime of the century."

Anna attempted to reason with her older sister. "Elsa. What he wrote in those letters was not affection. It was some deluded fantasy. Come on, he said he wanted to explore your supple mounds, then suck and lick your rosy peaks. The only saving grace was the part about worshipping your body and treating it with reverance."

"It's a love letter...not to mention he sent me flowers. Again I ask. Why do that if he's some creepy stalker?"

Anna dismissed her sister's way of thinking. "Clearly, you did not interpret the letter the same way Kristoff and I did. Hopefully, perhaps reading the second letter, you may have an idea who this lunatic might be."

"Why?"

Anna went onto explain. "From what I can gather, this guy seems to think you are connected somehow. Don't ask me why, I have no idea. Maybe you can shed some light on it."

"Fine. I'll be in my chambers if I'm needed," Elsa hissed, storming out of the room.

* * *

Once she was seated comfortably on her bed, Elsa unfolded the parchment and began reading. This time, his words sounded more meaningful. She felt drawn to him...like somehow, she knew him. As she read further, she could feel her body betraying her as she indulged in his fantasy. Her heart began pounding loudly, beads of sweat glistened on her forehead, and she had butterflies in her tummy.

_What is this feeling?_ the Queen most certainly had never had the pleasure of experiencing anything like it before in her life. She had to openly admit, that she was quite enjoying herself. That was until she reached the part where he mentioned he'd been waiting to see her again. That they had a connection, and that he felt like she was stolen from him.

_What is he talking about? Did we really know each other? No, that's not possible. I never left the castle in thirteen years, and I think I would have remembered if I had met a strange man. _

The only men Elsa had ever had the pleasure of knowing when she was growing up, was her Father, Kai and one or two of the other servants.

However, the more she thought about her secret admirer, the more curious she became.

_Who are you?_

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a timid knock at the door.

"Elsa, it's just me."

"Come in Anna," Elsa said as she placed the letter safely in her bedside drawer.

As Anna hesitantly stepped into her sister's bedchambers, she instantly offered up an apology. "I'm sorry Elsa. I'm sorry for sneaking into your study. I'm sorry for taking your letters and showing them to Kristoff. And I'm sorry for acting all jealous. You're right. Maybe I am just overreacting about this whole stalker business."

Elsa held out her arms. "Come here?"

The Princess sprinted over to her sister and threw herself into her loving arms. "I love you so much Elsa. I just don't want to see you hurt or disappointed. And I dont want us to fight either. So, if you feel there could ever be some kind of romance between you two, then I promise I won't stand in your way."

"Thank you Anna. But I think we're a long way off any kind of budding romance. First of all, I need to know who he is."

"Then why don't we try to find out who he is...together?"

Elsa hugged her sister tighter. "That sounds like a good idea. But for now I'm rather tired. We'll talk more in the morning, I promise. Now, goodnight Anna."

"Goodnight Elsa."

* * *

_"I love you Elsa."_

_"I love you too."_

_My hand trailed down her exposed collarbone. "I'm going to make you moan for me, My fair Queen."_

_Her clothes slipped to the floor, and I push her against the wall. My hands entangle in her long platinum tresses, as my body presses flush against her cool, naked flesh._

_Her hands grip my waist, and her lips touch mine. They linger there for a few heartstopping moments, before her tongue gains entry. _

_"Ugh she tastes so sweet...like chocolate"_

_I stroke her thigh teasingly, before sliding it higher. _

_Her body tenses, her eyes widen in shock._

_I can almost touch her wet, intimate parts_ when..

He woke suddenly, covered in sweat. _No, no, no. That's not fair. Why did it have to be a fucking dream? It was just getting to the good part._

Clambering out of the bed, he made his way over to the desk. As if he had no time to spare, he reached for a piece of parchment and his quill, and then began to write furiously. Once he was done, he quietly exited his room and made the short journey to the Queen chambers.

_I have another letter for you, hand delivered personally. It's about time you and I had a little well overdue reunion.  
_

Thankfully, he met no-one in the hallways and he was able to reach her room fairly quickly. Having spent a good deal of time wandering the castle, he had familiarized himself with the layout, making it was much easier for him to travel around. He could even manage to avoid the guards who routinely patroled.

As he stood outside the door, he inhaled a few deep breaths, before slowly and quietly entering. He gently pushed the door closed, until he heard a soft click. As he strode towards the bed, a thousand emotions were racing through his mind. _What if she still doesn't accept me? what if she locks me up? or worse...sends me away?_

As he hovered over her, what he saw took his breath away. His Elsa...his sweetheart was lying there in a peaceful slumber. Oh how she had grown in beauty and grace. He observed his delicate flower for as long as he possibly could, examining every inch of her. Her pale, flawless skin, her lovely face framed by her lusious blonde hair. He remembered the color of her eyes, cerulean blue, they were so mesmorizing, so captivating. Her thin pink lips were parted slightly, just ready for his touch.

He averted his gaze, inhaling deeply, whilst attempting to slow his pounding heart. She was a fine specimen, that much he knew. Slowly he glanced back, admiring her slender figure. The bottom of her nightgown had risen up, revealing the length of her shapely leg. He blushed deeply, as he was forced to turn away again.

Why was he so powerfully drawn to her? because she was special, thats why. Because they shared a bond deeper then just blood.

_Oh, why do you have to be asleep, my love?_ Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with an explosion of unclean thoughts. He desired her, he wanted her. _I could take her right now, steal her innocence...make her mine forever. _For now though, he decided a brush against her lips would have to suffice..._then again,__ perhaps something small wouldn't hurt. _It would be something to remember him by.

After he was done, and after he thanked the heavens that his Goddess was such a heavy sleeper, he gazed down, admiring the red mark now blossoming on her pale neck. Finally, he reached over and placed the letter on her nightstand, along with a single chocolate he had stolen from the pantry.

Then as quickly as he entered...he was gone.

* * *

**A/N More to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you to all the wonderful reviews so far. They are all appreciated. **

**We are getting closer to discovering who Elsa's stalker is. It will probably be in chapter 9 as I have some more nasty stuff happening next chapter.  
**

**** Thank you to ptahaegyptus2 for giving me ideas pertaining to Elsa's reaction****

* * *

**Chapter Seven.  
**

Elsa yawned, stretching out a pain in her lower back. The Queen had previously awoken in the early hours of the morning, and since then, she had not been able to rest comfortably. She had been tossing and turning, shifting this way and that way, and now she was certainly paying for it.

_Ugh! I feel like a eighty year old woman._

As dawn had not yet broken, Elsa decided to indulge herself in a spot of reading. As she reached across to the nightstand, fumbling for the book, her fingers stumbled upon the single chocolate sitting there.

Her lips curled up into a smile. _Oh__ Anna, you shouldn't have. _She stuffed the chocolate in her mouth, then licked her lips, savoring the taste. _And it's m__y favorite too. _

After feasting on the chocolate truffle, she once again reached for the book, consequently knocking the letter from her mystery man onto the floor. As Elsa became more firmly engrossed in her book, she had forgotten all about the time, until she heard the loud knock at the door.

"Your Majesty?" Kai annnounced. "Sorry to disturb you, but may I remind you that you have a meeting scheduled with the council this morning."

"Oh the joys of being Queen," she mumbled under her breath. _"Wait, what? the meeting's today? _

Realizing how late it actually was, Elsa leapt out of bed, forgetting her robe, and dismissing her disheveled appearance. "I am going to be so late."

The blonde hurried along the hallway and down the staircase, arriving at the dining hall in record time. Her sister and Kristoff were already seated, holding hands across the table, and seemingly immersed in deep conversation. Well actually, Anna was doing all the talking and the ice master was simply listening, or at least pretending to listen.

Hoping to at least grab breakfast, before she was about to have to sit in on a boring meeting all morning, with twelve men, who would no doubt be babbling on about politics and really just giving her a great big headache, Elsa entered the dining hall with as much regality as she could muster.

"Good morning Anna. Good morning Kristoff," the blonde announced cheerfully.

As soon as Anna and Kristoff whipped their heads around, ready to greet the Queen, both were left utterly dumbfounded.

Elsa gazed alarmingly at her sister and Kristoff's faces. "I-Is there something wrong?"

Kristoff's mouth hung agape, whilst Anna had literally fallen off her chair, landing on the floor with a thud.

"Oh Anna. Are you alright?" Elsa asked, helping her sister to her feet.

The redhead brushed it off. "I'm fine. Just me being my usual clumsy self, that's all." She immediately shuffled up next to Kristoff, clamping his jaw shut. "Kristoff! stop staring," the Princess ordered.

"I can't help it," Kristoff countered, his eyes transfixed on the blonde's cleavage, flawless alabaster skin and lastly, the prominent bruise that now marred her flesh.

Elsa stumbled backwards. In her haste, she realized she had forgotten her robe and was now feeling rather exposed. Her arms immediatley flew to to her chest, where she crossed them gently, yet it was just enough to subtly push her breasts upwards. Kristoff attempted to avert his gaze away from the blonde, but for some reason, he just couldn't.

"May I ask why are you still staring?" the Queen demanded, whilst glaring directly at Kristoff. "As a matter of fact, you're both acting very strange."

Anna stepped towards her sister. "Um Elsa? have you happened to look in the mirror lately?"

"No! why?" the Queen snapped irratably.

"I guess...there's something you don't know," the redhead then informed her rather sheepishly.

Annoyance flooded the older woman. "What do I not know?!"

"You have something..."

Before her sister had a chance to finish her sentence, Elsa immediately blanched. "Is there something wrong with my face. No, don't tell me. Is is drool? am I drooling? what? is it worse?"

Anna's turquoise eyes dipped to the floor, before answering. "Actually...it's much worse."

Elsa began patting her face, mortified. "What do you mean, worse?!" suddenly, the Queen burst into tears and without another word, fled from the room.

After her sister had disappeared from sight, Anna and Kristoff immediately exchanged curious glances.

Kristoff exhaled a deep breath he had been desperately holding. "Was that...what I think it was?"

"Yep, I think it was," Anna replied. "Although heaven knows how she got it."

"Maybe you should go after her," the ice master suggested. "If Elsa sees that, and you're not there. I'm pretty sure we'll all be experiencing the blizzard from hell."

* * *

As Anna began the search for Elsa, the scream emanating from the direction of her sister's bedchambers was enough to wake the dead, and alerted Anna to one simple fact.

_Just as I feared. Elsa must have discovered the hickey._

The redhead bounded up the stairs, panting heavily only when she reached the top. As she sprinted along the hallway, she noticed there were several guards already at the Queen's door.

"Let me through!" the redhead commanded.

"But, Your Highness, we heard a scream," one of the guards informed her gruffly.

There really was no time to explain, Anna needed to act swiftly. "Look here Gentlemen. If you value parts of your anatomy, then you will let me through...NOW!"

As quick as a flash, the men had backed as far away from the door as possible, allowing the feisty Princess access.

"All of you can return to your duties now," she then added. "The Queen is fine...everything is fine."

The guards reluctantly obeyed, putting their swords away and leaving the immediate vicinity.

As soon as the Princess precariously entered the room, she found her sister perched in front of her mirror, scrubbing at the delicate flesh to her neck. The room was already coated in a thick layer of ice, and upon entering, Anna found herself shivering.

"Why won't this thing come off?! Ugh!" she shot a blast of ice at the mirror, instantly cracking the glass. "Oh just wonderful. Way to go Elsa!"

"E-Elsa? w-what are you doing?" Anna shivered. Her eyes then flitted to the dresser top, which was now covered in various lotions and potions.

"I don't understand Anna. Why do I have this hideous thing? and where did it come from?"

_My sister really doesn't have a clue, does she? _"So, you really don't remember how you accquired it?"

Elsa thought for a moment, before retaliating harshly. "Of course I don't remember. Should I? I don't even know what it is."

With the many years Anna had spent alone in the castle. The library had become one of her favorite places to go. The place held a world of knowledge, and over the years, the Princess had managed to scour through hundreds of books. Therefore, she had learnt quite a lot of interesting new things. So, without further ado, the younger woman thought it best to offer an explanation, before her sister really did plunge Arendelle into a second eternal winter. "Elsa sweetie, you have a hickey."

The Queen arched an eyebrow. "A what?"

"In simpler terms, it's called a love bite."

Elsa was confused. "A what now? Did you just say a love bite? I don't understand. What exactly is it? and why do I have one?!"

"Well, usually it's given to a woman by a man...or vice versa. Either way, it's usually carried out during a passionate..." Anna blushed rapidly. "I think you know what I mean."

Elsa may have been rather prudish, but she think she understood what her sister was trying to say. "Do you mean it's a sexual thing?"

"Obviously it's not something I've had the pleasure of experiencing myself," Anna admitted truthfully. "Not that I'm in a hurry to or anything. I've heard it can sometimes be quite painful."

"But how did this happen to me? I've certainly not had intimate relations with a man of any kind."

Anna softened her tone. "It's okay Elsa. I won't judge you. If you've done anything...perhaps on impulse...you know you can tell me."

Elsa's mouth fell open, now blushing furiously. "Are you seriously suggesting...? Anna! You do realize that I am the Queen. An unmarried Queen at that."

Anna clasped her sister's shoulder's tightly. "I'm sorry Elsa. I'm sorry for even thinking such a thing. But right now, I'm as confused as you are."

"What am I supposed to do Anna? I can't show my face around the Kingdom with this. And what about council meeting I'm due to attend? this is bound to raise a few questions amongst the members. Undoubtably, they will have nothing else better to do then to discuss what the Queen of Arendelle has been getting up to in her spare time."

"Don't worry Elsa. If they dare say anything inappropriate, or offend you any way, you can fire them all. Or...send them to me, and I'll put them in their place. I'm very good at that." Anna relived the fond memory she had of punching Hans off of the boat after the great thaw.

Elsa stifled a chuckle. "As much as I appreciate you coming to my defense, I'm sure that won't be necessary. Afterall, I could just freeze their mouths shut," she then declared with a slight humorous tone.

"Now that, I'd love to see," Anna laughed. "But seriously. It won't be there forever. It will fade over time, and eventually it will heal."

"Yes, but how long?"

Anna shrugged. "I'm not an expert. Maybe a week or two."

"Two weeks!" more ice coated the floor and Anna almost slipped. Luckily, her sister was on hand to steady her.

After regaining her composure, the Princess continued. "This is why you really need to calm down. It's not the end of the world. Perhaps we could even cover it up with some makeup of sorts."

Elsa wasn't convinced. "You can cover it up all you want, but I'll still know it's there. This has to be a violation. I did not consent to, or wish for this ugly thing to be inflicted upon me. I need to know who did this, immediately!"

With a terrifying smile, Anna questioned, "how exactly are you going to do that?"

Elsa spun around, hand on hips. "Well let's start with the obvious, shall we?"

Anna's eyes opened wide. "You don't mean. NO, he wouldn't."

Blaming Kristoff was just a fleeting thought, but unfortunately, whilst he was living under their roof, he remained a suspect. "Well who else could it be? let's think. The guards...I don't think so. Kai certainly wouldn't have done it. Kurt...well he's just a child."

Anna rolled her eyes. "He's not just a child, Elsa. He's a very hormonal, thirteen year old boy, who clearly has the hots for you."

Clearly flustered, Elsa dismissed her sister's preposterous comment. "That's ridiculous! No. It can't possibly be him. So, with the process of elimination, that only leaves one other person."

Anna was livid. "Kristoff is not responsible! he maybe warming up to you, but mostly, he's still scared to be in the same room as you. I hardly think he would risk sneaking into your room in the dead of night to practice his vampire skills on you."

"Okay then. Who else could it possibly be?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Anna stated. "It was him, your secret admirer."

Elsa chuckled. "Really Anna? Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Well it makes perfect sense. This man has been sneaking around the castle...which may I add, you don't seem at all concerned about. He's also been sending flowers and explicit love letters. Why are you not willing to believe that he could be the one?"

"Because...because..." The more she listened to her sister though, the more Elsa was beginning to see some truth in her words. "Okay Anna, maybe you are right. But if this man is truly responsible, then we need to find him and confront him."

Anna threw her arms around her sister, clinging to her tightly. "God Elsa. That is the most sensible thing I've heard you say in years. Only, we have no idea who he is or where he right now. Wait... I have an idea. If he loves writing letters so much. Maybe it's about time we write him a letter."

* * *

**A/N More to come...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter, please keep them coming.**

**This chapter will give a big clue as to how the stalker is connected to Elsa.**

***Please note this chapter will contain some mild violence and sexual innuendo***

* * *

**Chapter Eight.  
**

"Ugh this letter writing business is harder then I thought," Elsa sighed as she crumpled up the tenth piece of parchment she had attempted to write on in the last thirty minutes.

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister, offering some consolation. "Elsa. You write like twenty letters every week. Why don't you just pretend you're writing a letter to King Johann of Bavaria or something."

"I could. Only King Johann is not the one sending me love letters now, is he?" Elsa retorted, clearly frustrated. "I mean, what do I even say? It's not like I've ever had a love interest before. Where do I even begin? Should I ask him about his interests? Maybe I should tell him about my interests."

Anna chuckled. "Sure. If you want to bore him to death. Come on Elsa. You've read his letters. He's clearly not interested in what books you like to read..or even what your favorite hobby is. I hate to say this, because it is pretty personal, but he's more...well you know kind of into what color undergarments you're wearing, how supple your breasts are...not to mention the simple fact he's glad that you're so ripe now."

Elsa blushed bright pink. "What does that even mean?"

The redhead broke out into a grin wider then the cheshire cat. Wouldn't you like to know. Look Elsa, I have a few ideas I could share with you."

The quill the Queen had been holding, instantly froze in her hand. _Damn it! _she silently cursed. "Thank you Anna, but somehow I don't think that will be necessary."

Anna huffed dramatically. "Awww, no fair!"

"Look. Why don't I just write him a note to request a meeting or something? There, easy."

The younger woman raised an eyebrow at her sister's rather crazy and foolhardy idea . "You can't do that! this guy could be dangerous."

"Not nearly as dangerous as a stressed out Queen with the power of ice and snow at her disposal."

Anna slowly backed away. "That is very true."

Both girls were then interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by Kai's bellowing voice.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Your Majesty. But I have young Kurt here. He says he's feeling much better now, and he'd like to know if he can go back to work."

Elsa opened the door to greet her head servant and the stable boy. Crouching down to the young boys level, she decided to question him herself. "Are you sure you're feeling up to it?"

"Absolutely, Your Majesty," Kurt beamed. "I'm as fit as a fiddle."

"Well as long as you're quite sure. You can start first thing tomorrow morning."

Kurt nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Elsa, and whilst you're here, there is something I'd like to give to you." Elsa wandered back inside, fiddling in her desk drawer and retrieving a small leather pouch. She handed it over to Kurt who gazed at it curiously.

"What is this?"

Elsa smiled. "Payment of course. Fifty gold coins to be exact."

"Fifty gold coins!" Kurt exclaimed, before shaking his head. "Oh no, Your Majesty, I mean Elsa. This is five times what I'm usually paid. I couldn't possibly take this. Besides, you've already done enough by allowing me to stay as a guest in your wonderful home."

"Nonsense," the Queen countered. "After what you've been through, it's the least I can do. Now, think of it as a token of my appreciation, with added compensation if you will. And...you are welcome to stay at the castle anytime."

Anna stepped towards Elsa, clasping a hand on her sister's shoulder, before offering Kurt some advice of her own. "My sister has been accidently freezing things this morning. For your sake, it's probably best if you accept everything she's offering."

Kurt threw his arms around both royals. "Thank you. This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me in my entire life."

Elsa hesitantly reciprocated, whilst Anna readily hugged the boy much more affectionately.

"Spend the money wisely," the redhead then advised, ruffling his hair.

"Oh I intend to," Kurt said, waving goodbye and sprinting off down the hall.

Once Kai had also dismissed himself, Anna escorted her sister back inside. "Why don't we take a break from all this and go for a walk. It's such a lovely day outside."

Elsa nodded. "You know what? perhaps you're right."

* * *

As he lingered in the shadows, watching, waiting. He couldn't believe how angry he was. The Queen had been locked in her study for three days straight. She had for some unknown reason missed their rendevouz, yet here she was, fraternizing with yet another peasant.

_Two hours. Two long hours I waited. Why would she ignore my letter? why would she turn her back on the one person who truly appreciates her? The one person who adores and worships the ground she walks on._

_After I presented her with that mark of affection, I would have thought she would have been reeling in excitement to see me. But all she seemed pre-occupied with, was the fact that she'd somehow been tainted. If she wasn't hiding herself away, she was spending the rest of her precious time with her sister and that oaf ice harvester. Now, it would seem she's become the object of affection from a mere stable boy._

_If these three people were out of the way, things would be a whole lot easier. Perhaps then she would notice me and come to realize how much she means to me._

_Perhaps I just need to shower her with another gift. Something a little more personal. Yes, that's what I'll do. And I know just the thing._

* * *

_Hmmm. What would Queen Elsa and Princess Anna like more then anything? they have pretty much everything money can buy. Flowers perhaps?...no boring. Jewelry?...maybe a little out of my price range. How about chocolates? I heard they absolutely love chocolates. _

Kurt strolled through the marketplace searching for the best chocolate and candy shop in town - Hanson's confectionary.

As he entered the small shop, he was blasted with several different aroma's that caused him to momentarily choke.

Lars Hanson, the shopkeeper kept a steady eye on the young boy as he strolled around, feasting his eyes on the assortment, before he chose to question the lad. "May I help you with something?"

Kurt turned toward the deep, rather gruff voice and approached the counter. "Yes, as a matter of fact you can. I'm looking for some chocolates for the Queen and Princess."

"Chocolates eh? now, why would a young lad like yourself be interested in buying chocolates for the two royal sisters."

"Because, they've both been very kind to me. You see, there was this fire in the castle stables and I was trapped. But then Queen Elsa came and used her amazing powers to put the flames out and save me."

Lars smiled. "Ah, I see. So, you're the young lad that most of the townsfolk have been talking about."

"Wow, am I that famous?" Kurt squealed excitedly, before regaining his composure and continuing. "Well anyway, the Queen and Princess took me in and have been taking really good care of me. So, I thought I'd buy them something nice in return."

The shopkeeper sauntered across to the opposite side of the shop and picked up a blue, striped box. "In that case, I highly recommend these. The ice-cream truffles. They are delectable and just happen to be Queen Elsa's and Princess Anna's favorite of all. I can gift wrap them and even do a one time special offer on them, just for you."

Without hesitation, Kurt paid for the chocolates and then left the shop, barely unable to contain his excitement.

* * *

Laying the pale blue box down on the Queen's lavish bed, he smiled with a hint of satisfaction. _This is going to be perfect, and just the thing for when we spend our very first night together._

Disguising himself sure had its benefits when moving around the castle. Even entering the Queen's bedchambers in broad daylight was a piece of cake. In his current disguise, he was also able to gain imperative knowledge that the Queen was taking a long walk with the Princess, so he knew he had ample time to spare.

Taking advantage of this fact, he decided to take a good look around her room. He handled her personal posessions such as her hairbrush, barrettes and hair decorations. Then he picked up perfume and various lotions, before running his hand over numerous ornaments. Lastly, he gazed up at a large family portrait adorning the wall. Suddenly, and rather unexpectedly, he felt a tear spring to his eye.

_You always were your Father's pride and joy, Elsa. I was nothing but a terrible mistake. _He felt a sudden pain in his heart. It was not a terrible pain, but it still ached._ No. This is not the time to get sentimental. He means nothing to you. Only her, only the Queen...only my Elsa._

He walked over to a chest and pulled opened the drawers. After rummaging through each one, he closed them firmly after realizing they held nothing of great importance. Then his eyes flicked to another set of drawers which revealed none other then Elsa's finest undergarments.

He lifted each item out one at a time, before carefully examining the garments. The first was a purple colored lace bra, then a matching pair of panties. The next was an ice blue bra with matching underwear. Holding up the panties he nestled his nose into them, inhaling sharply._  
_

_Whoa, these smell so good. It's enough to drive me wild._

After placing this particular pair into his pocket, he put the others back into the drawer. Spinning around to face the opposite direction, he then veered around the bed towards the bedside table. It was here that something hiding under the bed caught his eye. He reached down to pick it up and found it was a letter. The letter he himself had written. Seemingly at one point it has become wet and the ink had run, making it virtually unreadable._  
_

_So maybe my sweet Elsa never got to read this letter afterall. How foolish was I to blame her? I'm so sorry my angel, for ever doubting you. _

* * *

Kurt gleefully skipped back to the palace and slowly crept inside. He didn't want to get caught bearing his surprise gifts, so he was expecially careful not to be seen by anyone.

Managing to evade the servants who were pottering around downstairs, Kurt sprinted up the stairs and made his way to Princess Anna's room. First, he put his ear to the door to make sure no-one was inside, then he slowly pushed open the door. He placed the box of gift wrapped chocolates down on her bed and quietly exited the room.

Next, he steathily moved further down the hallway towards Elsa's room. Again, he placed an ear to the door and listened intensely. At first, all was silent, then he heard muffled whispering along with shuffling footsteps that sounded far too heavy to belong to the dainty Queen.

Kurt was unsure of whether he should enter without permission. _What if I get in trouble? but then again, what if it is an assassin or something? what if someone is trying to harm the Queen? maybe I should fetch Kai, or one of the guards. On the other hand, this could be my chance to be the hero. I'm sure that the Queen would be ever so grateful.  
_

The stable boy took a deep, inward breath and pushed open the door, stepping inside.

The man disguised as one of the guards looked up, rather stunned to see Kurt hovering in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing in here you little runt?"

Kurt put on the bravest voice he could muster. "What are you doing in here?!"

The man stalked towards him, violently snatching the chocolates from the boy's hands. "I asked you first, peasant. But I think I've already figured it out. You were bringing the Queen chocolates, weren't you? you have a crush on her, don't you?" A small dagger was suddenly produced and Kurt became rather fearful.

"N-No sir...they were just a thankyou gift."

The guard didn't believe him. "A thank you gift. I don't think so. You're in love with her. Do you think she is beautiful?...well, do you?!"

"Y-Yes."

"You want to embrace her body, don't you?...caress every inch of her flesh. You want to kiss her rose-tinted lips, run your fingers through her soft, silky hair. Don't tell me you don't have these urges."

The stable boy was feeling unusually hot and sweaty. It was true he had, on occasion fantasized about the Queen...the Princess also. He was a teenage boy. He couldn't deny he had urges, but he would never act on them. "Yes...I mean no...No! Elsa's my friend."

"On a first name basis already, eh? you little bastard! you're after my Elsa, aren't you? remember this, you little peasant. You are beneath her. She is a Queen. Her beauty in incomparable to any other woman that walks this earth. And she is mine. Do you hear me? she belongs to me!"

"Your Elsa?...I don't understand. You're just.."

"Shut up you little brat. What makes you think you can bring your vile little peasant stench in here anyway. Commoners and royalty do not mix...ever."

Kurt stood tall, defiant. "The Queen doesn't belong to you. She doesn't belong to anyone."

"Why you...!" the guard lunged towards Kurt, dagger raised menacingly.

The stable boy managed to side step out of the way, before slamming his boot into his assailants leg.

The man squealed in agony as he clutched his leg. "You'll pay for that you little brat!"

Kurt stood there fists clenched, yet his body was slightly shaking. "I'm not going to let you hurt Elsa."

"Hurt her?" the man replied innocently. "You silly boy. I'm not going to hurt her. I love her. We are going to be together. And you are not going to spoil my plans." He lunged forward again, this time managing to grab hold of the boy, pushing him roughly against the wall.

Kurt let out a tiny yelp as he struggled against his attacker. He only stopped when the knife was pressed firmly against his throat, drawing a thin line of blood. "Please don't hurt me."

As the guard prepared to slit his throat, he suddenly relented. "I can't have my darling Elsa's room stained with your impure blood." He swiftly put away the knife, instead, grabbing a fistful of hair and subsequently slamming his head into the wall, rendering the boy unconscious.

He had waited patiently until darkness fell, before dragging the wriggling potato sack down to the edge of the fjord, where the icy cold water lapped against the shoreline. "Time to sleep with the fishes."

"Help! let me out of here," came Kurt's muffled, yet desperate cries.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of twine and proceeded to wrap it around the potato sack, tying it tightly.

"You wait until Elsa finds out about this. She'll have your head."

The man chuckled evilly. "Have my head? Elsa could never hurt anyone, especially me. She is such a gentle soul, and she loves me."

Kurt panted heavily. "She'll never love you after this! you monster!"

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you see, nobody comes between family...nobody."

* * *

**A/N More to come...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews to the last chapter.**

**This chapter we will find out who Elsa's stalker is. Tell me what you think. It will be confusing, but all will be explained soon.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine.  
**

Elsa wished more then anything that she could leave the castle more often. Spending the afternoon with her dear sister, the sun shining brightly overhead had made her realize how much she truly loved her younger sibling. The time they spent together, she knew was priceless, because it was never going to be forever.

"A penny for your thoughts."

Elsa cast a sideways glance towards the redhead. "Excuse me?"

"Whatcha thinking about?" Anna asked with her bright inquizzitive eyes.

The Queen's almost inaudible whisper broke the silence. "I was thinking...thank you for getting me out of the castle today."

Anna smiled. "You're welcome, Elsa. I wish we could do this all the time. I know how lonely it must be for you."

Elsa giggled, before wrapping an arm around her sister. "I could never get lonely as long as you're around."

"I'll always be here, Elsa. I'm never going to leave you alone. I'm your sister and I love you."

Elsa leaned in and kissed her sister's cheek, before gazing towards the castle and sighing. "Guess we'd better be getting back. I still have a love letter to write, remember?"

"And I need to get back for Kristoff. He'll be returning home soon, and I want to make sure a hearty meal is prepared for him. Ever since he took up residence, he's been eating like a horse. He really puts me to shame."

The Queen rested a hand on her sister's arm. "You're fine just the way you are, Anna. Don't change for anyone, but yourself."

Upon arrival back at the palace, both sister's parted ways. Anna hurried to the kitchen, whilst Elsa departed for her study.

* * *

"Go boy," Kristoff commanded Sven as they left the snowy landscape behind and rode into Arendelle's warm, summer climate. "I can't wait to see Anna. I've really missed her."

The reindeer grunted as if to say he'd forgotten to mention someone else too.

Kristoff patted Sven affectionately. "Yeah, and I guess you could say I've missed Elsa too."

As the sled continued on its path towards the village, Sven suddenly came to a halting stop, almost throwing Kristoff off with the sheer force.

"What the...?" with the smell of a hot meal already assaulting his senses, along with the anticipation of seeing his one true love, Kristoff growled in frustration, before urging Sven forward. "Oh come on buddy, didn't you hear what I said?"

However, the animal refused to move another inch. "What is it boy? what's wrong?" Kristoff reached into his satchel and dangled a carrot in front of his faithful friends nose. Bribery was always known to work. "Extra carrots?"

The only response the ice master received was another snort, before the reindeer bolted towards the fjord at top speed. Kristoff was forcefully thrown to the side as he attempted to grip the reins in order to steady the animal. "Whoa Sven. Where are we going?"

Still bounding along, the reindeer turned sharply towards the shoreline, before finally coming to an abrupt stop at the water's edge. Once stationary and once Kristoff had got his breath back, Sven wailed persistantly. "I can't understand you when you talk like that," his master scolded, before jumping down and scanning his surroundings.

The very smart reindeer, nudged his master forward, until he was knee deep in the rather cold water. "You want me to go in there, really?"

The animal bobbed his head as if he was nodding a response.

Kristoff rifled a hand through his now unkempt hair. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Removing his boots, the blond waded forward, wincing at how cold the water was. "You owe me big time for this buddy," he groaned as he skimmed under the surface for anything suspicious.

After a thorough search turned up nothing, Kristoff was about to give up, believing his reindeers instincts to be wrong on this occasion. However, as he prepared to return to shore, the ice master's leg bumped against something solid. _What the hell?_ He dipped his head under the water, catching sight of a large sack. Once he had a firm hold, the ice master dragged it effortlessly from the water. Cutting the twine used for fastening the sack, he nervously peered inside, yet nothing could prepare him for what he saw. "KURT?!"

* * *

"Help! someone help me," Kristoff raged, as he burst into the castle. Kai came running towards the entranceway ready to assist in any way he could.

"Master Kristoff? whatever has happened?"

Panting heavily, Kristoff stuttered a response. "W-Water...d-drowning..."

"Someone fetch the doctor, immediately," Kai ordered as he took the unconscious, limp, and freezing cold child from Kristoff's tired arms.

Alarmed at the ruckus, Elsa sprinted down the corridor towards the great hall. "Whatever is going on here?" she demanded.

A frantic scream split the air as the Princess who had appeared from the opposite direction observed the poor stable boy. "Oh no, Kurt!" She then looked at Kristoff questionably. "What happened?"

Kristoff's legs buckled beneath him and Anna was forced to steady him. "It's okay, Kristoff, let's sit you down."

"I'm fine," the ice master answered wearily, "just take care of the boy."

Grasping the wall, Elsa could feel overwhelming fear rising. _No, not again. I'm the Queen, I'm suppose to protect my people, not keep putting them danger, _she silently berated herself.

"Your Majesty? should I take young Kurt straight to the infirmary?" Kai questioned, with a sense of urgency.

Elsa drew a sharp breath, before her blue-eyed gaze met his briefly. She signaled towards the library. "No! have him brought in here, quickly," he young ruler then followed them inside and promptly lit the fire.

Once Kurt had been laid down, the Queen, with her heart pounding loudly, examined the young boy. His body was completely motionless, his face ghostly pale and his lips an ugly shade of blue. "He's ice cold...and... he doesn't seem to be breathing. "What do we do?" In her panic-stricken state, ice was beginning to form at her fingertips.

"Your Majesty...maybe you should take a seat over there," Kai suggested. "Let me see to the lad."

Before the Queen had the chance to protest. Anna laid a hand on the small of her back, and gently led her over to a couch. The Princess plopped down beside her sister, offering some consolation. "He'll be fine. Just let Kai help him."

The head servant instantly began resuscitation methods. Anna held her sister tightly, whilst Kristoff silently prayed for Kurt to be okay.

It was several excruciating and heartstopping moments before Kurt finally sprang to life, choking and spluttering up water everywhere.

Elsa was relieved, but awfully afraid at the same time. _Who could have done such a thing? _For now though, the only thing that mattered was that he was alive. Rushing to his side, she began stroking his sodden hair. "Oh thank the Gods you're okay."

Kurt swallowed thickly, before his soft voice croaked out. "E-Elsa?" His vision was still blurred and his throat felt so raw that he could hardly speak. "I-I'm sorry..I tried to...b-but he w-was too s-strong." The young boy was still shivering uncontrollably, despite being under several blankets.

"Fetch more blankets," Elsa commanded, before grasping his hand, which was deathly cold. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine."

"B-But I need..."

Elsa placed a finger to his lips. "Shh, don't try to talk. You've been through a terrible ordeal and you need to rest."

The stable boy acknowledged, before his eyes slipped closed and he drifted back off into a peaceful slumber.

After the doctor eventually arrived on the scene and had concluded his evaluation of Kurt's condition, Elsa had requested that Kai move him to his room in the guest quarters. Anna and Kristoff had gladly offered to stay with him while the Queen was otherwise pre-occupied.

"You'll need to keep a close eye on him," the doctor had explained to the Queen, once they were alone. It is hard to percieve just how much water he may of ingested. But if within the next twenty-four hours he experiences any kind of breathing difficulties, chest tightness or a cough, then I wish to notified immediately."

Elsa nodded appreciatively, thanking him for his assistance.

Now the room was empty, her rage began coalescing, until a big ball of ice formed in her hand. She blasted it against the opposite wall, then swept regally from the room, instructing one of the servants to fetch the Captain of the guard.

* * *

As he left his room that morning in his usual disguise, he was surprised to see an increased number of guards swarming the castle. _All this commotion over the death of some dirty peasant, how boring. The Queen really rules with her heart and not her head. She definitely needs to get her priorities straight. _

As he strolled confidentely through the castle, news of recent events was spreading like wildfire. Yet, as he listened more intensively, he realized it wasn't the news he wanted to hear.

_I can't believe it! How could my plan have failed? That little brat should be fish fodder by now. Why the hell is he still breathing when he was submerged underwater? Ugh, it doesn't make sense. Thankfully, it appears he hasn't said anything. And he isn't about to get a chance to either._

Stalking along the corridor, he was hellbent on getting rid of that brat once and for all. But as he rounded the corner, he froze in his tracks, his heart stuttering in his chest.

A penetrating blue gaze locked solely on him as the Queen approached. However, she was not sporting her usual radiant beauty. Her lissome, elegant, and graceful regality was gone. Instead, her face was pale, her hair disheveled and dark shadows were beginning to form under her eyes.

"Y-Your Majesty," he addressed dipping into an awkward bow.

Her train of thoughts were instantly interrupted by the figure standing before her, dressed in the garb of an Arendelle guard.

"Are you here with any news?" she questioned, with a hint of unease.

"Um...not exactly. You see, I wasn't on duty last night and have only just been briefed on the terrible events. I can't believe someone would try to hurt that poor boy. There are some truly evil people in this world. I hope when this person is found, he is severely punished."

The Queen agreed, her frosty gaze boring straight through him, causing him to almost cower in fear. "Rest assured, that whenever the perpetrator is found, he will punished to the full extent of the law. That is after I freeze off various body parts first."

He forced a chuckle. "I agree, that sounds like a fitting punishment."

"Yes it does. Now please, keep your ears and your eyes open," she admantly instructed. As Elsa took a step forward, she found herself swaying slightly. She inhaled sharply, before letting out a ragged breath.

On impulse, he launched himself forward in an attempt to steady her. "Your Majesty, are you...are you alright?"

As soon as his hand made contact with her cool flesh, it made her heart flutter in her chest. His bright blue eyes were so warm and comforting. She felt like she knew him, but for some reason she couldn't figure out how. So she decided to shrug it off. "I'm fine, it seems I'm just very tired. I should rest," she revealed. "But until Kurt awakens, I feel it is my duty to stay with him."

Suddenly, he came up with a very convincing plan. "Let me do it. I can guard the boy no problem. You deserve your rest."

It was a hard choice to make. Yes she was exhausted, but Kurt was going to need her to be there when he woke up. She was the Queen. Her first and foremost duty was to her people. No, her mind was made up. "Thank you for your troubles, but I'm afraid I will have to refuse your offer."

His smile faded and he could hardly suppress his rage as he replied, "of course, Your Majesty."

Before he turned to leave, Elsa asked one more question. "I didn't actually catch your name."

"Anton..." he lied.

"Well Anton, if you'll excuse me. I really need to go."

He concealed a smirk. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again real soon, Your Majesty."

* * *

Elsa silently slipped back inside the dimly-lit room. Flickering flames from the fireplace provided an eerie glow over the sleeping child.

She reached down and took his small hand in hers, whilst watching the rise and fall of his chest and listening to his steady breathing.

"I'm going to do everything within my power to find out who did this to you. And once I do, I will make them pay."

Yawning heavily, Elsa slid a chair closer to the bed. She sat herself down, made herself comfortable and soon fell into a deep sleep.

As Kurt slowly regained consciousness, he rolled onto his side, where his eyes fluttered open and he found himself stared contendedly at the Queen, who was still curled up fast asleep.

_Has she been here all this time?_

"You're awake!" Elsa gasped, jolting from her slumber. "Oh Kurt, I was so worried. How are you feeling?"

"Water...water," the stable boy whispered, licking his lips.

Elsa immediately fetched some water and brought the glass to his lips. "Is that better?"

Kurt nodded. "Much, thank you."

"I need to fetch Anna and Kristoff. Everyone is going to be so happy you're awake."

Before she had a chance to leave, Kurt grasped her hand tightly. "No, please. I have to tell you everything. The man...the man who did this to me...he's crazy. He said he loved you...he kept saying 'she belongs to me' and that you're going to together."

"What?! but I don't understand. Who was this man? did you see what he looked like?"

"Dark hair, but really blue eyes...like yours Elsa. And he was disguised as a guard."

"A guard?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, and the creepiest part is, when he took me down to the fjord. He said 'nobody comes between family...nobody.'

Elsa shook her head in confusion. "But that's impossible. I don't have any living family, except Anna."

"Oh, Your Majesty, I beg to differ."

Elsa spun around sharply to find the guard she had spoken with earlier standing menacingly in the doorway, knife in hand.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

He feigned a look of sadness. "Oh my sweet Elsa. Why does it seem you have forgotten all about me? Because I certainly haven't forgotten about you...little sister."

* * *

**A/N More to come...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you to all the reviews from the last chapter.**

**So, as some of you rightly guessed, it turned out that Elsa's mystery stalker/secret admirer is in fact her half-brother. Who, as creepy as it seems is rather obsessed with her, in a rather sexual kind of way (Eww, shudders)  
**

**As hard as it to be sympathetic to a brother who lusts after his sister (even half sister) in the way he has done, there is an explanation. Yes, next chapter we will find out more about his past, how the relationship came about, and why Elsa doesn't remember. This chapter will deal more with the confrontation.**

**Please note, there will be some sexual innuendo, but nothing terribly explicit.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten.  
**

"I am not your sister!"

Ice rapidly spread across the room as Elsa fought to control her emotions. She felt so ashamed of herself. It was the first time since the great thaw that she had lost the ability to fully control her powers.

The imposter smiled. "Elsa. I know you're scared and confused, but it's the truth. I thought the letters would have been enough to jog your memory. Then the flowers. Even the hickey I left you that night. But it appears, Father did a number on you after all. You've clearly forgotten everything, haven't you?"

Elsa was left almost speechless. "T-That was you?! You're my secret admirer? No! it can't be. Those letters were romantic, erotic even. They were from a lover...not a brother!"

His heart was pounding, his brow glistening with sweat. The stranger raised a hand and gently placed it on her cheek. The feel of her cool skin was electrifying. "Please, let me explain, because you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. For this chance to be with you once again."

The confused Queen shrank back from his touch. "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me! This is a lie! You're not my brother. The only family I have is Anna, my sister. Not you!"

He looked genuinely hurt and offended by her words. "Maybe it would make more sense if I fully introduced myself. My name is Alexander, Prince Alexander if you prefer...or should that be King Alexander? I haven't quite figured out the details yet. My Mother's name was Petra and my Father's name...well you're already familiar with Daddy dearest, aren't you? God rest his soul."

Staggering backwards even further, her back collided with a dresser that immediately turned to solid ice at a single touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Elsa. I just want to look at you. To see the fine Queen that I always knew you could be. After all, it's been such a long time."

Elsa shook her head. "You're not making any sense. But you know what? There is one thing which seems perfectly logical. And that is the obvious fact that you're mentally deranged. Now, I want you out of this room, out of this castle...and out of my Kingdom, before I can count to five!" Elsa commanded.

Alexander precariously crept closer, his knife raised. "NO!"

"_No!_" Elsa repeated. "I think you'll find, I'm the Queen. And if I order you to leave, then I expect you to do so."

The Prince smiled darkly. "I can't leave, Elsa. At least not until I claim what is rightfully mine."

The Queen scoffed. "And what do you think is rightfully yours? A crown? The throne? Because I've already had one psychotic Prince attempting to overthrow this Kingdom, and well...he failed miserably in his quest. So, if you're in league with him...or you've come here thinking you've got a chance, well it's never going to happen. And if you believe for one minute that you can threaten me with nothing but a knife, then you're clearly mistaken."

"I'm not going to use a knife on you. I know this meager weapon is no match for your amazing powers. I can also assure you I'm not here for the throne...or crown, or even your precious Kingdom. I'm here for a much bigger prize."

"And what is that exactly?" she questioned curiously.

"If you read my letters, then you should already know the answer. But, I can see you're having a little difficulty processing everything. So why don't you let me enlighten you. I want you, Elsa. I want us to be together like we promised each other. I want you in my arms. I want to you in my bed. I want to make sweet love to you, every night for the rest of our lives. I want us to marry and then produce an heir for our Kingdom. Then watch him grow into a strong, powerful leader."

Elsa's face paled in utter disgust. "You're sick and deluded. You can't be in love with your sister! Now leave, before you make me do something I'll regret."

Ignoring her warning, Alexander moved closer, offering her his hand. "I never planned for this to happen, Elsa. I thought I was in love with a Princess, not my sister. But blood or no blood. It just goes to show, you can't help who you fall in love with. The heart wants what the heart wants."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shrieked, sinking to the floor, her mind a jumbled array of confused fears and emotions.

Alexander knelt beside her, stroking her hair affectionately. "Do you remember when I used to do this? All those times we spent together, alone in your room, just you and me. How I was there to quench the loneliness you felt at being forced to hide from all those who never understood you, even dear little Anna. I made you feel special. I made you feel loved. Whilst you were shunned by everyone in the castle, I was the only one who ever understood you...the only one in the family who accepted you for who you were."

"But I have been accepted. Anna, Kristoff, Kai, Gerda...even the people of Arendelle. They have embraced me for who I am. Now get out! Before I freeze you where you stand."

The Prince stared at Elsa, his eyes full of lust. "But I love you, Elsa, and I know deep down inside...you love me too."

She stared at him, her face expressionless. "I DON'T LOVE YOU! IF WHAT YOU SAID IS EVEN REMOTELY TRUE. HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ME TO BE IN LOVE WITH MY OWN BROTHER! IT'S DISGUSTING AND WORSE...A MORTAL SIN."

A pained look spread across his face. "You loved me once, Elsa. Even if you didn't know the truth. It shouldn't matter. Love is love...whoever that is with."

"NEVER!" she raised her hands, ice forming at the fingertips.

For the first time since their confrontation and with the darkness now showing in her eyes, Alexander looked afraid. "Dear sister. You wouldn't hurt another family member now, would you?"

That certainly struck a nerve. Elsa's eyes darted back and forth. Her mind reeling, as she lowered her defense. "Please, don't make me do this!"

"If you don't like this. Then stop me...little sister." His hand sprang out, grabbing the back of her head, pulling her closer to him.

"Stop!" she screamed.

As she opened her mouth, it was all Alexander needed to gain entry. His tongue plunged into her mouth, swirling, exploring around inside. It was magical.. adoring. _Oh she tastes so good. Just how I remember._

Elsa tried desperately to force him away, but he grabbed her braid, tugging it harshly. Feeling more like a horny teenager, his other hand slipped inside her dress, cupping, then squeezing her breasts.

"Alexander, stop!...Or I'm going to..."

His hand snaked over her smooth, flat stomach, gliding downwards until he felt the top of her lace panties. "Tell me you don't want me," he moaned.

"I don't!" she retailated, whilst using every ounce of strength she had not to turn him into an ice sculpture. But as his hand slithered inside her underwear, she could feel ice raging through her. Elsa was almost ready to strike, when suddenly the Prince grunted in pain, before falling forward, momentarily stunned.

For a split second, Elsa was afraid she had uncontrollably blasted him with her ice, but instead she saw that it was Kurt, hovering over him, a heavy book clutched in his hand which was still visibly shaking.

"Your Majesty, are you okay?"

The Queen nodded, before she went to restrain Alexander. However, even in his dazed state, the mad Prince was relentless. Faster then lightning, he lashed out, swiping the knife, consequently slicing Elsa's arm causing her to wince in pain.

Kurt tried to fight against the assailant, but he was still rather weak and Alexander was largely overpowering.

Elsa was about to fire a blast of ice, when she was stopped in her tracks by her alleged brother holding Kurt captive. The blade of the knife pressed menacingly against the stable boys throat.

"Little pest. It would have been more simple if he had just died the first time. That way, I wouldn't have to bloody your polished floor. But...there will be no escape for him this time, Elsa. He is vermin, just like that ice master. He should have died too, like the interloper that he is."

Elsa gasped, horrified by his confession. "Y-You set the fire?..You tried to murder Kristoff? It was you who attempted to drown Kurt?"

"I had to Elsa. You're my sister. And not just my sister, but a coveted woman, an epitome of perfection. It pained me that they were showing affection towards you. Kristoff should have known better. Afterall, he's supposed to be courting your sister. He should be in love with her!"

"Kristoff does love Anna, and he's never touched me."

"But he wanted to. He wasn't satisfied with his perfect little Princess. He wanted to have both his cake and eat it. Ugh! It was disgraceful and made me so mad."

Alexander had been so furious that the knife had carelessly slipped, drawing a thin line of blood on Kurt's neck.

Elsa suddenly felt sick to the stomach for even contemplating pleading to this monster. But with Kurt in immediate danger, it was all she could think of. "Please, if you really are my brother. And if you truly care for me. Then don't hurt him."

A smirk played on his lips. "Tell me that you love me. If you want the boy to live, tell me that you love me, and you want to give yourself to me."

To see Kurt quaking in fear and completely at Alexander's mercy, there was no way she could risk using her powers. So she had no choice but to give into his demand. "Okay. I...I..."

"Spit it out, Elsa," he rudely interrupted.

The Queen glared at him, not daring to break eye contact. He had to believe it, even if she hated herself for saying it. "I love you...and I want to give myself to you."

A hint of softness crossed his face. "Good girl. Now, I think it's about we get out of here, don't you?"

Elsa was quick to inquire. "Where are we going?"

"To find Anna of course. There's nothing better then a family reunion."

Fear grew in the pit of her stomach. "No! leave Anna out of this."

"But she has a right to know. She's my little sister too. Once we're all together, then I'll tell you both a nice story."

"We're a little old for stories," she snapped.

A bitter smile graced Alexander's face as he maliciously tightened his grip on Kurt. The threat of the knife returning to the young boys throat. "Don't oppose me, Elsa. Besides's, I think you'll find you'll like this story. It's all about Daddy's fall from grace."

* * *

**More to come...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay so this story is almost coming to an end. I think there will probably be 2 or 3 chapters left. **

**This chapter is longer then usual because it deals mostly with Alexander's backstory, which may or may not be true. **

**For obvious reasons this won't be at all in canon with the movie, everything mentioned is purely Fictional for the purpose of the plot.**

**Warning for language and sexual references. **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven.**

An overwhelming feeling of anger, fear and despair continued to wash over the Queen. Her cheeks glistened with tears as she stared into her alleged brother's dark, fathomless orbs. She was silent...still musing on what he had just revealed, and the absurdity of it all.

"What troubles you my little snowflake?" Alexander inquired gently, interrupting Elsa's thoughts.

Elsa slid a hand across her eyes, wiping the tears whilst she struggled to find a suitable response. "Forgive me. I shouldn't be crying."

"No, no. It's totally understandable. Daddy dearest betrayed us both. But you darling sister. You have suffered the most. I still have valuable memories of our time endearing time together, but you have been stripped of such knowledge, leaving you with nothing. However, you can learn to love me again. Now, enough of all of this chit-chat. It's time for that reunion."

The Queen begrudgingly nodded. "I am prepared to listen to what you have to say, with no threat of reprisal on my part. But first, you have to let Kurt go."

Alexander hesitated. "I can't do that, sis. If you decide to unleash your Godly powers upon me, I'm a popsicle. This brat is my only bargaining tool."

Elsa stood firm. "He is not a bargaining tool. He is a child. Who, may I remind you almost died at your hands not once, but twice. I could have you executed on the spot for your crimes, but..."

He grinned as he reached out, caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "But what?" She didn't need to say anything. Her expression was proof enough. "I see. You truly are curious. Fine. I won't endanger his life further, but I can't just let him go. He'll rat me out the first chance he gets. Then you'll never learn the truth."

"What do you plan to do then?"

After restraining his hands behind his back, and tying his feet together, Alexander forced the stable boy into the large amoire in the corner of Elsa's chambers. "Now you just sit tight."

Elsa flashed Kurt an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Kurt. When this is all over, I will come back for you, I promise. Just don't be afraid."

When Kurt spoke, it was only to reassure her. "It's okay, Elsa. I'm not scared."

"That's Your Majesty to you; you little runt. Understand?" Alexander hissed. Deciding he was taking no chances, the Prince reached into his pocket, yanking out a large hankerchief, before gagging the boy.

Elsa looked horrified. "Is that really necessary?"

"We can't have him calling out and alerting any of the staff now, can we?"

After taking care of Kurt, Alexander removed his guard uniform, and turned back to Elsa. "Now you know the truth, I don't need to disguise myself any longer. Now, shall we be going?"

The Queen took a hesitant step backwards, raising her hands. Kurt was no longer in immediate danger, she could use her powers to freeze this man. But something was holding her back. A longing, a certain desire she couldn't quite quench.

"So the strong, righteous, virtuous Queen of Arendelle is going back on her word. I kept my word, sis. I've not harmed the boy. The least you can do is spare me the same courtesy."

Lowering her hands, Elsa relented. Alexander moved closer, swiping her loosened bangs from her face, before pressing his lips to her forehead, much to Elsa's disgust.

"Good girl." He then grabbed her arm none too gently and pushed her towards the door. Once outside, Alexander locked the door and slipped the key into his pocket.

As they walked side by side along the hallway, Elsa asked her first question concerning their supposed relationship. "Do you not believe this is immoral and wrong? Do you not believe this to be a crime?"

He silently pondered her line of questioning momentarily, before responding. "Is it a crime for a man to be in love with a woman?"

"No, of course not! But I am your sister. So if you are _in _love with me. Well _that _is a crime. Those things you wrote in those letters were just sickening. How could you even consider wanting to do those things to your own flesh and blood? It isn't natural."

"Oh, Elsa. So just because we are of the same kin, it isn't natural for me to want to want to be intimate with you. To taste every inch of your flesh. To fuck you senseless every night for as long as we both live."

At that indignant remark, Elsa abruptly halted, turning to meet his steely gaze. "You impudent, repulsive, poor excuse for a human being. You disgust me!"

Alexander only smirked at her attempt at name-calling. "I'm actually looking quite forward to going down on you, Elsa. I bet you taste exquisite. And of course, only I, Prince Alexander is befitting of such a delicacy."

"You vile, rotten pig. I would never allow you to carry out such an unspeakable act.

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Well, when I make you my wife. You will have no choice but to indulge me every night. Appease me with whatever takes my fancy. It will be your duty. Honor, love and obey."

"I'll never agree to marry you! Beside's, the council would never allow a marriage between siblings, even half-siblings. It's unthinkable."

Alexander grinned. "Is that so? Well, you sure pursuaded them that's okay for our sister, dear little Anna to be engaged to a fucking commoner. And not just any commoner. Some crazed up moron who talks to his reindeer."

"Kristoff is Arendelle's official ice master and deliverer. He is no longer referred to as a commoner, at least not within these walls. Beside's, he makes my sister very happy, and Anna's happiness is of the greatest importance to me." Elsa then spun on her heels and stomped down the hall, keeping her posture stiff and regal. "Oh and one more little detail. You too will address me as Your Majesty. We are hardly on a first name basis."

* * *

When they reached the lower floor of the castle, Alexander directed Elsa towards the great hall. "Now let's find our little sister."

With intense trepidation, Elsa shuffled across the oak floor. _How is Anna going to take this news? Knowing my little sister...not well at all.  
_

Much to the blonde's surprise the great hall was empty, save for a few servants dusting and mopping.

"Where is that little spitfire? Maybe she's at the stables, making out with reindeer boy," Alexander suggested.

As they trudged towards the main entrance, Anna came bounding towards her sister, completely unaware of the situation.

"Elsa, there you are. I've been looking all over for..." she trailed off as her eyes darted to the stranger accompanying her sister. "Who's this?"

Elsa came to a standstill, but Alexander continued forward, raking his eyes over the redhead. This was the first time he had been in such close proximity to the Princess since his arrival.

"Ah, Anna. I see you're still the sprightly little Princess I remember. All grown up and clearly blossoming. I'm impressed that someone who resembled a tomboy as a child could grow up to be so...cute. How are you faring these days, Your Highness?"

The Princess gazed pensively into the stranger's eyes, captivated by his azure blue orbs. "Do...Do I know you?"

"You read my letters didn't you?!"

Anna's eyes suddenly widened, her face quickly paled. "Y-You're Elsa's secret admirer?"

He flashed her a devilish grin. "Oh, I'm much more then that-"

"Anna, we need to talk," the Queen interjected, as she stepped towards her sister, blocking his line of sight. "But somewhere more private. Let's go into the parlor, shall we?"

There was a tense, almost palatable silence. Anna thought her sister would be excited to finally meet the mystery man. But by Elsa's unusual body language and the ice forming at her feet, the Princess could sense that there was something terribly wrong.

"You know...maybe I should I fetch Kristoff."

Gathering her resolve, Elsa lashed out. "No! This is family business which doesn't concern him."

"But Elsa...he's practically family," Anna whined.

"Stop trying to undermine my authority!" Elsa snapped, regrettably. "I want you in the parlor, now!"

Looking like a child who had been scolded by its Mother, Anna lowered her head and followed Elsa into the parlor.

Once inside, Alexander locked the door and gestured for both girls to sit comfortably. Before making his announcement.

"Isn't this nice. The three of us finally together," he declared, in a mocking tone.

Panic swept over the young Princess as she clutched Elsa's hand tightly. "What's going on, Elsa? Tell me, now?!"

"Sweet, sweet Anna. Always such an inquisitive girl, aren't you? But I'll spare you the mystery no longer. I am Prince Alexander. Elsa's secret admirer and your long lost brother."

All color immediately drained from the young Princess's face, and bile rose in her throat. "Wait, what? Brother? That's a lie! You can't be our brother. Elsa, tell me he's lying. Tell me it's not true. Because if it is, then that would mean..."

"Papa laid with another woman, before Mama," Elsa finished.

The redhead felt nauseous at the mere thought. "No! I simply refuse to believe it. Elsa, please. You're not seriously telling me you believe this crazy person? Our Father would never have kept something like that a secret."

"Oh, but he did Anna. There's a lot you don't know about your precious Father."

"How did it happen?"

Alexander rolled his eyes at his youngest sister's obvious naivety. "How do you think? Our precious Father seduced my Mother, stole her virginity and then abandoned her when he found out she was bearing his child."

"Lies!" Anna screeched. "Papa would never have done such a thing!"

"Perhaps you didn't know him as well as you thought you did."

Elsa squeezed her sister's hand. "Ssh, Anna. Of course it's not true," she narrowed her eyes at Alexander, "is it?! Our Father was an honorable and noble man."

"He may have played the doting Father, but that bastard lied to me my entire fucking life. I was told my Mother was a common whore who left me at the castle gates as an infant and then disappeared. But the truth is, our so called dear Father had her executed when she threatened to reveal the truth about my true heritage."

Elsa's eyes widened. "No," she gasped.

Anna was crying now, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't believe you! He would never have done such a thing!"

"He was capable of almost anything. You Elsa, should know that better then anyone. You may have been his precious little Princess and the apple of his eye, but when it came to protecting his Kingdom, that man would have done anything. He may not have been so cruel as to order the execution of his own daughter after you almost killed your sister, but he still did whatever was necessary. And I should think shutting you away in your room, forcing you to conceal your powers, forbidding you any kind of contact with your own sister was a far worse torture then death."

"I thought I was a monster, Everything I did was to protect Anna!" Elsa countered, angrily.

"No! He made you believe that. Your childhood was stolen because of him. The only one who was the monster...was him!" A tear trickled down his cheek, but he quickly swiped it away and continued.

"Anyway, after the gates were suddenly locked and most of the staff strangely disappeared, I became curious. I overheard Agdar and your Mother talking about the accident and what they felt needed to be done. I actually pitied you. I had only ever had limited contact with you and Anna before the accident, but I felt like we weren't so different. We were both victims of that vile man's malevolence. So one day, I decided to sneak into your room.

I was twelve at the time, and you were nine. But from the moment I saw you...I mean really saw you, this lonely, confused, delicate little snowflake, we instantly connected, and I felt a sudden urge to protect you from that wretched man."

"Don't speak about our Father that way!" Anna shrieked. "The only wretched man around here is you!"

Tears welled up in the Queen's eyes. "I never felt any ill will or resentment towards our Father. He was a good man who made a poor choice. It wasn't his fault he was led astray. He wasn't to know that the key to controlling my powers was love and not fear."

"And I was the one who taught you that, Elsa. You see, over time you came to trust me. We spent almost every waking moment together. I was the only one who could get close to you. I was the only one who was not afraid of you...or your amazing powers. As the years passed by, you were starting to blossom and by the time you turned fourteen, I had already started to develop romantic feelings for you. It was at that moment, I decided that I needed more then just a friendship. And you told me you wanted that too. When you were fifteen, we shared our first kiss. I never once suspected it was wrong. After your sixteenth birthday, our relationship became more physical, but we never went further then kissing and touching. We did however talk about running away together, to a place where we could be together...forever.

Then one fateful evening, one of the servants caught me leaving your room. Adgar was enraged. He wanted to know everything. He was convinced that I had deflowered his darling daughter. I was dragged to the dungeons and violently beaten. I tried to tell him that we did no wrong, that I was in love with you. And it was then that I finally learnt the terrifying truth. That I was indeed his bastard child and that you...you were my sister! At first I was horrified and disgusted, but slowly, I came to realize that I didn't care. I loved you no matter what.

The next day though, I woke up bound and gagged on a ship sailing to a entirely different country. I was subsequently dumped in a strange town with a pouch containing one hundred gold coins and a piece of parchment stating that I had been exiled. And that if I ever stepped foot on Arendelle soil again, I would be executed on the spot. Father also made it quite clear that you would soon forget about me and you'd never learn the truth. You have no idea how many times I wanted to come back, and if I had been aware of his demise sooner, I would have. I was so miserable without you.

Then, as luck would have it, a few years later, I heard a strange thing. Word had spread that Arendelle had suffered an eternal winter, rumored to have been caused by its newly coronated Queen. I knew it had to be you, so I made it my mission to come back for you."

Anna had heard enough of this total fabrication. "I can't listen to this anymore. You've seen, Elsa. And she's fine. She's also been perfectly happy without you. Now, why don't you crawl back to the hell-hole you came from and leave us alone."

"I wish I could do that, Anna. But Elsa and I have unfinished business."

This time it was Elsa's turn to speak. "My sister is right. I promised you that I would listen, but I simply cannot believe everything that you've told me. Perhaps if I was presented with further evidence then I may be inclined to change my mind. But for now, all I know is that you've committed crimes against the Kingdom and endangered lives. I cannot and will not condone that...even if you are my brother."

Elsa stood, gesturing Anna to follow.

"So that's it! After everything I've told you, this is how you repay me! Do you have any idea what I've been through? What our Father put us both through?"

Elsa shook her head. "Anna and I both went through thirteen years of hell. But not once have I ever blamed my parents for their decision. And Father isn't here to defend himself. We only have your word. Now, can you kindly unlock the door?"

Alexander stalked menacingly towards the girls. "Why would you risk destroying what we have?"

She met his gaze. "We never had anything. Now, let us out, Alexander. This instant!" Elsa ordered.

"Just freeze the lock, Elsa." Anna cried, desperately.

"I lost you once, I wont lose you again. We promised we'd be together forever," Alexander growled.

"Don't you see. We can't be together...not now, not ever!" Elsa retaliated, the temperature in the room now starting to plummet, rapidly

Anna clutched at Elsa's sleeve. "Freeze him, Elsa."

Elsa raised her hands, but before her blast of ice met its target, Alexander had moved with lightning speed, grabbing Anna, and holding her flush against him, using her as a shield.

"I love you, Elsa. You'll soon understand that we're meant to be together. But Anna here. I'm afraid that she'd never understand. She'll only be in our way."

"Alexander please...don't!" But before the Queen could fully comprehend his intention, it was already too late, the Prince had plunged the knife into her sister's back.

Anna shrieked in agony, before Alexander withdrew the blade and the Princess crumpled to the floor, blood pooling beneath her.

"NO ANNA!" Elsa screamed, dropping to her knees and cradling her beloved sister. The furious Queen gazed up at her brother. "What have you done?!"

"She's not the one I care about. Only you, Elsa. It's only ever been you. I can't live without you. You're too beautiful...too special, too perfect."

A bolt of ice immediately shot out, catching him in the shoulder, but it wasn't enough to deter him. "Do your worse, Snow Queen. I know you won't hurt me. It isn't in your nature to intentionally harm others...especially family."

Elsa fired another blast of ice in his direction, but in her emotional state, her hands were shaking violently and her aim was clearly off.

Alexander took advantage of her vulnerability, and swung his hand, backhanding her and knocking her backwards towards the floor. He then grabbed a fistful of hair, yanking her to her feet, before spinning her around to meet his gaze. His azure blue eyes stared into her cerulean blue orbs and his lips curled into a smirk. "If we can't live together...then we'll die together."

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'd also like to inform readers that Elsa's memories were altered so that is why she doesnt remember about Alexander. This will be mentioned in the next chapter when kai and Gerda find out about him.  
**

** More to come...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Well here you go another chapter, sorry it's rather short, but I needed to end somewhere. Anyway, there will probably be 2 chapters left to go.**

**Thank you for all your continued reviews, they are all appreciated.**

**Warnings for this chapter, include mild sexual innuendo, mild violence and mild bad language**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve.  
**

Shafts of golden sunlight shone through several windows of the cathedral. The same cathedral where Elsa had been coronated one year previous.

The young Queen trembled violently as she curled up near the altar. With her mind in total chaos, she was finding it difficult to breathe. As her lungs filled with much needed oxygen, every thought drifted to Anna. Her beloved sister who had been left severely wounded and may even be dying.

Alexander was perched nearby, looking towards the door, the bloody knife still held menacingly in his hand. The Prince's plan had been inpromptu, but he felt as if had been given no choice. "There's no need to fret, my snowflake. I'm sure Anna is in a much better place now."

Elsa raised her head, looking up at her brother in utter disgust. Anger and betrayal twisting her stomach into cold knots. "How could you do that! She was my sister...our sister. And she was all I had!"

The Prince took a step towards her, putting his finger under her chin and pulling her gently towards him. "I did what I had to do. Can't you see? I'm all you need. You don't need anyone else."

"But why me?! You could have anyone. Why did you end up falling in love with your own sister?"

Alexander took a deep breath. "Because we are the same. We understand each other. We were both abandoned...rejected by the one person who should have loved us the most...dear old Daddy."

"I already told you. My Father loved me. He was protecting me...and Anna."

He sighed, as he scratched the back of his head. His shoulders were slumped, but his face was relaxed. "You may think Father loved you, and that he was protecting you. But in reality, he abandoned you. After all, how could he have loved you, when he kept you hidden away? Forced you to conceal those wondrous powers. Isolated you from Anna, robbed you of your childhood. It was as if he was ashamed of you. You were just a monster that he himself helped to create."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is, and you know it. I was the only one who was ever there for you. Do you remember what you said to me when you were sixteen? Of course you wouldn't. Your memory was wiped, courtesy of Father. Well, I'll tell you, shall I? You said, _don't ever leave me_. You said you wanted us to be together...just the two of us. Well, now we can be. We're soulmates, Elsa. We share an unbreakable bond. And now, we can be together...forever."

"We are not soulmates! I don't know you! I don't even want to know you. You are cruel and deceitful. And I hate you!"

With lightning speed, Alexander clamped a hand roughly over her mouth. "Shut _up! _Just shut up! You don't mean that." He moved his hand to the back of Elsa's neck, holding her firmly, before kissing her deeply. Very, very deeply.

She desperately attempted to turn away, but he jerked her back to face him. The Queen gasped, squeezing her eyes shut, feeling utterly disgusted. But as she opened her mouth to protest, the Prince gained entrance. Forcing his tongue past her lips, he plunged in, sweeping around inside, tasting every inch of her. Alexander let out a satisfied hiss as he pulled away.

Elsa reopened her eyes, giving him the most hate-filled glare she could muster. The Prince chuckled at her reaction as his hand then forced its way up her dress, until it rested just on the waistline of her panties. "It looks like I'm going to need to remind you of the love and devotion we once shared."

Elsa's eyes widened in horror. "How could I ever love you?!" Fury. Pure blind fury raged through her. Ice rapidly spread across the room, until Alexander was left shivering violently. Whilst he was momentarily distracted, she was able to make a run for the door.

The Prince staggered to his feet, chasing after her. "Because I'm your brother...I'm family. You don't turn your back on family, Elsa."

The blonde shook her head furiously, whilst wrestling with the locked door. As tears blurred her vision, she turned sharply, releasing her magic. But unexpectantly, she only managed to blast a few puffs of snow harmlessly at the Prince. "You're not my brother! You're a monster!"

"C'mon, E-Elsa. D-Don't be like t-that," he begged, stepping closer, arms wide ready to pull her into a warm embrace. "Please? Let us make love...one last time."

Utterly repulsed at his rather bold and vile intentions, the Queen pushed him away. "Don't touch me!"

The rejection stung him like a swarm of angry bees. His face turned scarlet, his eyes bulged, and his grip tightened on the knife. He was determined not to lose her again. "Don't you dare deny me, Elsa! I can't handle that again! I waited six years to see you again, and now that I have, I never want to let you go. I need you, snowflake. But if I can't have you. Then I'll damn well make sure no-one else can either."

"Alexander, please...NO!" Suddenly, her arm was grabbed and she found herself falling forwards, before darkness overtook her.

Sinking to his knees, the mad Prince hovered over his sister's unconscious form. He moved a stray lock of hair from her face, and delicately traced the ugly bruise now appearing on her forehead. As he carefully lifted the Queen into his arms, he spoke soothingly.

"Don't worry my love. I know the perfect place where we can be united in death."

* * *

"Anna? Anna? Can you hear me?"

Hearing a familiar voice, the Princess slowly and rather painfully opened her eyes. She shakily tried to sit up, until pain wracked her slender frame. She let out a loud moan, and was forced to lie back down.

"Don't try to move," Kristoff said. "You wouldn't want to reopen the wound."

_Wound? _"K-Kristoff, What happened? Where am I?"

The ice master took hold of Anna's hand. "The castle infirmary."

The redhead's mind was still so foggy. "What am I doing here?"

"Well," the blond started to explain, "we searched everywhere. When we couldn't find you, Gerda decided to check the parlor. That was when she found you, on the floor, unconscious with a stab wound. There was so much blood, she thought you were dead. The Doctor said you were really lucky the knife didn't hit any major organs. You lost some blood and you're going to be rather weak and sore for a week or two, but he expects you to make a full recovery."

Kai stepped forward, his face etched in worry. "Your Highness? We must know. Who did this to you? And where is the Queen? We've had guards search the entire castle, but it's like she just vanished into thin air."

Her head spun, as she fought to remember exactly what had happened. Suddenly, the Princess was paralysed with fear. "Alexander!"

Gerda and Kai exchanged a quizzical glance, before Kai asked, "Who's Alexander?"

"P-Prince Alexander," she stammered. "He's Elsa's secret admirer...he was the one who stabbed me. Oh God, he's the one who took, Elsa. But there's more. He...he said he's our brother, but...but that's crazy, right? Mama and Papa wouldn't keep something like that from us...would they?"

_It can't be. No! That's impossible. _Kai staggered backwards, his face whiter then white. "Are you honestly saying that, Her Majesty is in the clutches of this so called Alexander?"

As Anna shifted uncomfortably, she grunted in agony, her eyes now flitting back and forth between Kai, Gerda and Kristoff. "Yes...but he says he loves her. He wouldn't hurt her, would he? Oh God, Elsa!"

Gerda stared across at the head advisor confusedly. "Kai? Is there something you're not telling us?"

Kristoff too, questioned the stocky built man. "Damnit, Kai! Elsa could be in serious danger. If you know something, then you need to tell us."

The servant gazed down at the injured Princess. "I'm so sorry, Your Highness. You were never supposed to find out."

"Wait, What? So it's true? We really do have a brother? Please, he claims that Papa did some terrible things. I have to know. I have a right to know."

Lowering his head, Kai replied mournfully, "I'm ashamed to say that it is true, Your Highness. You do indeed have a brother, but his name isn't Alexander...it's Alrick and he is not who he appears to be. He is mentally unstable and very dangerous."

"That much is obvious," Kristoff snarled. "That bastard tried to kill, Anna. And God knows what he is planning to do with the Queen..." he trailed off as the room fell into a deathly silence, until the only sound that was heard were a few gentle sobs coming from the Princess.

"All this time...you knew we had an older brother. Why didn't you tell us?" Anna insisted.

"Because your father swore me to secrecy. He made a huge sacrifice in making sure you were both safe from him...especially after what happened to your sister," Kai explained.

A breath hitched in her throat. "Why? What did he do to, Elsa? Tell me, Kai, tell me?"

* * *

**A/N More to come...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry it's been so long for this chapter. It took literally forever to get it finished. **

**Maybe 1 or 2 chapters to go and perhaps an epilogue.**

**Thank you for all your continued support it is much appreciated.  
**

**Warning **Mild violence****

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen  
**

"Where are you taking me?!" Elsa demanded. They had been walking for quite some time and the Queen was growing weary.

Alexander grinned as he brought them to a complete standstill at the bottom of a steep hill. "You'll find out soon enough, my love. Although I'm a little disappointed that you haven't recognized this place yet."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Should I?"

"Should you? Of course without your memories intact, I would say no. But I would have thought that as a devoted Queen and loving daughter, then yes. You should definitely know this place."

At his mockery, Elsa was determined to climb the hill and reach the top. So with several painstaking steps, she finally arrived at the summit. An eerie stillness suddenly permeated the air. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened as her cerulean blue orbs scanned the wide, grassy plain with the two noticeable monuments situated in the center. He was right. How could she not have recognized this place? The only explanation she could possibly come up with, was at this late hour the place was shrouded in almost total darkness, save for the small lantern Alexander had equipped.

Clutching the hilt of his dagger, her brother crept closer, stealthily invading her personal space. "You know we used to come here all the time when we were younger. We'd sneak out of the castle almost every night. You and I, we would spend the entire night just lying here in the grass, and staring up at the stars. It was so beautiful, so serene...so peaceful."

Silently she would have to agree. Unfortunately the young Queen had only took the time to visit her parents once since the great thaw and that was with Anna, during daylight hours when the sun cast a warm glow over the land. She remembered how they had spent almost a full day just sitting here, together. With her younger sibling at her side everything felt right. But here and now in the near pitch dark with her lunatic brother, she was beginning to feel a little more unsettled.

Noticing her unease at his choice of location, Alexander placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everything okay, sis? You're starting to look a little peaky."

Elsa felt her throat constricting, but managed to choke out a response. "I'm fine. But why here? Of all the places, why did you bring me here?"

Alexander sighed, his response becoming more disturbing and menacing. "To say our final goodbyes to father of course. Then we can be together for all eternity...just the three of us."

At his ominous tone, a shudder coursed through her body. "I thought you hated our father."

He paused to shake his head softly, before giving her a penetrating gaze. "You're right. I may have been the bastard son who he had cast out, but I know he loved you, Elsa. So it seems only fair that father and daughter share a similar final resting place."

Ice crawled down her spine, cold seeped into her veins. _Just__ put an end to this right now and freeze him. _Elsa stared at her hands. Even though they held the power to do so, she still couldn't bring herself to inflict harm on him...at least not yet. So instead she chose to bide her time and attempt to reason with her brother, thus saving much needed energy.

"It doesn't have to end like this, Alexander. I can somehow find a way to have my memories restored. Once I remember the strong bond you claim we once shared, then I'm sure we could put all this behind us and work on building a relationship...together."

A scowl darkened on his face. "After six long years of pain and anguish, that's all I ever wanted. To have you in my life again. But... it's too late. You had your chance, Elsa. But you chose _them _over me!"

The blonde whipped her head around, her icy blue eyes staring into her brothers equally blue orbs. "I didn't choose anyone. You can't expect to walk back into my life, reveal you're the brother I never knew I had, hurt innocent people and expect me to welcome you with open arms. It doesn't work like that. A friendship...trust...forgiveness... it all has to be earned."

Alexander broke eye contact as he turned away from her. "That's not entirely true though, is it? You didn't have to earn Anna's forgiveness. She forgave you because she loved you unconditionally. Even after you shut her out for all those years, she still accepted you for who you were."

Elsa was seething. "That's different! I always knew my sister existed. I didn't forget about her. I always knew she was there, even if there was a door dividing us."

"Yes well, papa divided _us_. The only family I ever had. You were my sister...my best friend. We should have been together. But instead he destroyed every ounce of happiness we ever shared. It isn't fair!"

"No! What isn't fair is that you're taking me away from my Kingdom...my home...and Anna, my dear sister," Elsa mumbled wearily, a single crystalized tear welling up in her eye.

Alexander brought a hand to her cheek and wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb. "Don't cry, little sis. You don't need her... not when you have me. Now, do you want to know the real reason I brought you here?"

She shook her head. "I don't care."

"You really should care, so I'm going to tell you anyway. I chose this place for one reason, and one reason only. Because I figured it was the perfect place to finish what we started six years ago."

Elsa instantly turned pale, her body frozen. "Finish what we started?"

"Yeah I know, you don't remember. Well soon I'll refresh your memory. But first let's go and say a few words to dear old dad, shall we?"

Rain began to pelt down as Elsa and Alexander walked towards the late King's epitaph. Kneeling down before the large stone, Alexander chose to go first. "Well here I am father. The bastard son you abandoned. The dirty, tainted son you desperately tried to banish. Well surprise, surprise here I am. And I've brought you a little visitor. I guess you weren't expecting that, were you? You may have had Elsa's memories altered, but I certainly haven't forgotten about the love we shared. Oh, it's going to give me so much pleasure to take your precious daughter right here. Before this night is out, I'm going to make Elsa mine. But don't worry. I won't try to force her this time. Believe it or not, she's already given me her full consent."

Transfixed to the spot, Elsa remained motionless as she listened intensively to her brother's speech. Elsa could feel her heart thudding in her chest, her breaths coming out in short gasps as a disturbing thought crossed her mind. She didn't think it was possible to feel more tense then she did right now. _Is that why Papa had my memories taken? Did my own brother attempt to violate me once before? But he said nothing happened. Was that another lie! _

Taking a shaky step backwards, she realized he was still engaged in deep conversation and hadn't anticipated her move. Without further hesitation, she broke into a run, sprinting blindingly in the opposite direction. She didn't care where she going, just somewhere far away from here would be a good place to start.

Concluding his conversation, Alexander picked himself up. "Right, Elsa, it's your turn." He then spun around sharply, only to find Elsa no-where in sight. "Damnit!" He cursed, before taking off after her in hot pursuit. Reaching the top of the hill, the Prince caught sight of a figure already close to the bottom, so with increasing speed, he raced down the rocky path. Pure, unadulterated rage surged through his veins as he shrieked out, "Elsa, get back here! Elsa!"

* * *

"Are you going to answer the question or not?" Anna demanded.

"I wish I could tell you everything you wish to know," Kai explained, "but right now your sister's life could be in great danger. I hope you can understand. Now, I think I may have an idea where they went. Alrick used to take Elsa to the place where your parents memorial's now stand. They didn't think I knew, but I followed them there a couple of times, without their knowledge of course."

Although the Princess wished she had answers, right now, Kai was right. Elsa's safety was paramount. But there was one thing she did insist on asking. "Before we go, there is one thing I need to know. Did papa really have Alrick's mother executed?"

"You really don't need to be worrying yourself about that," the servant replied, his voice on the verge of cracking.

She knew just by reading his expression and the tone of his voice that he was hiding something more sinister. "Just tell me this one thing."

"Yes he did. But, Your Highness, it wasn't a decision he took lightly. He had his reasons."

Anna stared up at the older man, almost speechless. Her heart pounded in her ears, whilst anger flared in her eyes. "Was there no alternative?!"

"I'm afraid at the time there wasn't. You see Petra, Alrick's mother committed a terrible crime. I'm not saying your father was completely innocent. He was naive and foolhardy, and he could have done more to support Petra when he learned she was with child. But you have to understand, he was about to be crowned King. Their relationship could never have been. That of course was coupled with the fact that there was no reliable proof that he was even the child's father.

He did however offer her a substantial amount of gold. More then enough to support herself and the baby when it arrived. But she just wasn't satisfied. A few years after Agdar met and married your mother, and they announced they were having a child of their own, Petra became enraged with jealousy. She wanted to believe that Alrick was the true heir. But of course, as an illegitimate child he could never make a claim to the throne. So Petra decided to try and destroy everything."

Anna gasped. "Destroy everything?"

"When your mother was seven months pregnant with Elsa, she broke in and attacked the Queen, before attempting to burn the castle to the ground. Fortunately her plan was thwarted, but Idun was severely injured and might have died if it wasn't for the magical healing powers of the trolls. So your father did what he had to do..."

"She had to be executed for crimes against the Kingdom. I understand now. But what about Elsa? What did Alrick do to my sister?"

"I promise when this is all over, I'll tell you everything I know. But for now we need to find your sister."

Anna pushed herself to her feet. "Well we'd best get moving then."

Kai quirked an eyebrow. "With all due respect, Your Highness. You're in no fit state to join us. But don't worry, Gerda and the rest of the servants will take good care of you."

"Wait, What? You're leaving me here?"

Kristoff took hold of Anna's hand, looking at her pleadingly. "Please, Anna. You know it's far too dangerous. And you don't look so good. You really do need to rest."

Anna folded her arms across her chest, her eyes blazing with anger. "I'm not staying here! Not when Elsa is out there all alone with our crazy brother!"

Usually, the adorable redhead would have easily be able to wrap him around her little finger, but on this occasion the ice master knew he had to be strict on the matter. "You're not coming and that's final!"

She was about to challenge them, but she knew deep down she was in no position to go anywhere. She was still shaky on her feet and would probably only slow them down. "Fine, but promise me you'll bring Elsa back safe to me, won't you?"

Kristoff's smile was both genuine and reassuring. "You have my word."

* * *

Trees. Lots and lot's of trees. The wet leaves whipped at her face as Elsa ran through the darkness. Pausing momentarily to make out her surroundings, she placed a slender hand to her heart, feeling her rapid heartbeat and the blood racing through her veins

Hearing what she thought were footsteps drawing closer, the Queen continued to scramble over logs and through undergrowth, As she neared a clearing, the area became a little more familiar to her. The bright lights of Arendelle shone in the distance and the still waters of the fjord twinkled in the moonlight. _Come on Elsa just a little further._

Suddenly, she was brought to a halt as the breath was knocked out of her. A figure had launched himself at her from behind, sending them both tumbling to the ground. White hot pain pulsed through her ankle as it twisted awkwardly. Alexander quickly pushed himself to his feet, now towering over his incapacitated sister.

"Silly girl. Now you've gone and hurt yourself! Why did you have to run, Elsa? You know you are meant to be with me!" He hissed angrily. "Now get up, we have so little time. The sun shall be rising in a few short hours."

With much effort, Elsa struggled to her feet, desperately trying to ignore the pain. "Why do you care if I'm hurt? You're planning on killing us anyway."

Alexander's hand sprang out, gripping her chin. "It didn't have to be that way, Elsa. You could have just accepted me...loved me. We could have been happy. You could have married me, given me an heir. Rekindled that bond I know we both share."

Wrenching from his grasp, Elsa wrinkled her nose in disgust. "When are you going to finally understand this. I don't care that we're related. I don't care that we share the same father. I have no bond with you. The only bond I share is with Anna. She sacrificed her life for me. I love her and she loves me. It was her selfless act of true love that was the key to controlling my powers and ultimately thawed my Kingdom."

Alexander smiled, his eyes dark with barely-suppressed rage. "You may think you're in control of your powers, but deep down inside you're still that scared and frightened young girl I once knew."

Unexpectedly, and without warning, he was forcibly pushed backwards as a blast of ice slammed into his body. The ice impacted the right side of his chest. It wasn't dangerous, but it still caused him to grimace in pain. "Now, now, now, Your Majesty. Lovers really shouldn't fight."

"Stay back!" She warned, confidently. "I don't want to hurt you. But I will if I have to."

The mad Prince advanced on her, eyes narrowed. "No you won't!" Grabbing her arm forcefully, he dragged the Queen to her feet. Then wrapping a hand around her neck, he lifted her up so her feet were dangling slightly off the ground. "So beautiful," he then whispered.

"Don't touch me!" She spat as he gently caressed her cheek.

He was about to respond when the sound of hooves thundered in the distance. "Looks like that could be the cavalry coming. Don't worry my love. They'll never think of looking for you here." Keeping her arms pinned to her sides, he urged her to walk faster. "Now move it!"

* * *

"You don't really think he'd hurt Elsa, do you?" Kristoff hollered across to Kai as both horses galloped at great speed, followed by three of the royal guards.

The head servant shook his head. "I hope not. But he's proven that he's accustomed to getting what he wants. If he's desperate enough, he could be capable of anything."

Kristoff's expression changed to that of great determination. "Well I promised Anna that we'd bring Elsa back safely and that's what I intend to do. Now, how much further?"

Pointing with his finger, Kai replied, "Just through that clearing."

Gently kicking his horse to spur him on, the ice master took a heaving breath. "We'd better hurry then."

* * *

Anna couldn't rest. She'd lost count of how many times she'd tried to close her eyes. But they'd always snap open when she thought about her beloved sister. Tears glistened down her cheeks as her mind flooded with terrifying images of what could be happening to her right now.

Struggling to her feet, the Princess painfully made her way to the throne room. Once inside, her watery eyes stared at the painting on the wall. It was of Elsa on her coronation. Although an epitome of beauty, her face...her eyes, they held so much fear so much doubt. _We've come so far, Elsa. I can't lose you now._

As she continued to stand there, a high pitched shriek broke the silence "Your Highness! Your Highness! Thank goodness I found you."

Trying to conceal her emotions, the redhead wiped her eyes, before addressing the guard with anticipation. "Has there been any news? Has Elsa been found?"

The guard sadly nodded. "No word yet I'm afraid, Your Highness. But there is something else I discovered. Something else you might be interested in. You see, I...I was patroling the upper hallway and passed by, Her Majesties bed chambers, when I heard some rather odd noises coming from inside."

Anna was confused. "Noises you say? What kind of noises?"

The guard shrugged. "Well I can't be sure, Your Highness. Would you like me to check it out?"

Clutching her side, Anna limped towards him. "Show me."

After faltering momentarily, he soon saw how unsteady she was, so he reached out to assist her. "Are you sure you can do this, Princess?"

"I'm okay," she lied, sucking in a slow, painful breath. "Just help me."

After a rather slow, sluggish journey, they finally reaching the Queen's chambers. Anna cautiously pushed open the door and peeked inside. "Hello? Is there anyone in here?"

She was greeted with a series of loud bangs, grunts and groans, instantly startling her. "Who's there?"

The guard moved ahead, his sword at the ready. "It seems to be coming from over there," he exclaimed, signaling to the large armoire.

"Open it!" Anna commanded.

Inching forward, he pulled open the heavy door ready to confront the intruder. But at the sight of who had been trapped inside, Anna gasped in astonishment.

"Kurt!"

With all the commotion that had been going on and with everyone so being wrapped up in what was happening with Elsa, it would seem the young stable boy had been completely forgotten.

Anna quickly ushered for the guard to help free the boy. "Quickly, untie him."

Once he was freed and the gag removed, the young boy croaked out a sob. "Princess Anna, thank goodness. I didn't think I was ever going to get out of there."

The guard helped him out of the cramped space, allowing him to take in a few gulps of much required fresh air.

Anna flashed him a quizzical look. "Kurt, what happened? Did Alrick put you in there?"

Kurt was confused. "Alrick? Don't you mean, Alexander?"

She confirmed with a nod. "Yes, that is who I meant, Alexander."

"Yes. He was going to kill me, but Elsa...she...convinced him not to. Is, Her Majesty okay? Has Alexander been caught yet?" He clenched his fist furiously. "Because...because..."

Anna immediately calmed him. "No, not yet I'm afraid. Alexander...you see, he's abducted her. But don't worry, Kai, Kristoff and some palace guards are out searching for her as we speak. It's going to be okay. They're going to find her."

Suddenly, Anna winced. She gritted her teeth as she gripped her side.

Kurt immediately noticed blood seeping through her dress. He gazed up at her with a horrified expression. "Your Highness, oh my God, you're bleeding!"

The guard saw this too and stared at her with grave concern. "Your Highness. Don't worry. Just sit down and I'll fetch you some help. Stay here."

When the guard had left the room, Kurt approached the Princess, announcing a much needed apology. "For what it's worth. I'm sorry I couldn't help, Her Majesty. I tried to fight Alexander, but I wasn't strong enough."

Anna took a few steps closer, before speaking in a soft tone. "It wasn't your fault. I'm sure you did what you could. Elsa has magnificent ice powers and even she couldn't stop him...or she chose not to. What chance would you really have had?"

The two continued to gaze at each other, until Kurt lowered his eyes in shame, feeling nothing but immense guilt.

"I suppose you're right," he agreed, even though the bitter failure burned inside of him.

It was then that Anna had an idea. "Kurt, can you ride a horse?"

The stable boy beamed. "You bet I can."

"Good, because I need your help. I need to go after Elsa."

"B-But... I thought..." he flicked his eyes downward towards her wound.

Anna wavered his concern. "Don't worry about this, it's nothing. But Elsa needs me. Please, will you help me?"

"Anything for you and Queen Elsa. And for the chance to whip that Alexander's butt."

Anna giggled for a moment, before her expression became more serious. "Okay, Kurt. Follow me."

* * *

**A/N More to come...  
**


End file.
